If You're Reading This
by Artemis and Apollo
Summary: USED TO BE PRIVATE PRIDE AND PREJUDICE! P&P set in modern day and the setting is in a private school called Rosings Park,kinda the same as the original but updated and a bit different,i dont really know yet...anyways read it and tell me what you thin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I****'****m the Apollo of Artemis and Apollo and this is like my first story that anyone will every read without it already been proofread and all so please go easy on me! This is also like trial run cuz for my personal project I****'****m planning on writing a novel and so yeah****…**** Anyways I will be pretty busy so a lot of time may pass without me updating and everything so just bear with me. Anyways this is my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen****'****s from Pride and Prejudice**

Rosings Park Private School _for snobs___I thought. Jane and I were packing for our first year in a private school and though not everyone may be snobs at this school, they sure do look like they are above everyone. Seriously, these kids have parents who earn like 6 plus figures. Also, get this, it was in London, England. The only reason Jane and I were going was because we had gotten a scholarship. Not that we weren't well off, we just weren't as filthy rich as these people. Anyways, the two good things about Rosings are that it's co-ed and I'm going to get away from my crazy girl filled family. I kinda feel bad about leaving my dad behind to defend himself, but it was his choice to apply for the stupid scholarship.

"LIZZIE! Are you done yet?" My mother, Fanny Bennet, yelled up. She just couldn't wait until we were gone. See, she has this crazy idea that some rich boy will fall in love with me and Jane and we'll all live happily ever after. My mother needs a serious wake up call.

"Coming, I'm just about finished!" I yelled back.

"Hey Lizzie, do you think I should bring some of my dresses? I mean, I know we have a uniform and I'm probably going to be lugging around junk, but seriously, should I?" Jane came in asking from our joint bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm gonna. I can't believe that we haven't even tried on our uniforms. What is with the school and personalized everything?" Our uniforms were going to have our initial stitched into them. On the shirts it'll be on the collar and the skirts will have them on the pocket. Thankfully they are going to be small.

_Ding Dong, ding dong_

The Lucas' had arrived. Charlotte Lucas, their older daughter and my best friend, was also coming to Rosings with us. My family and her family decided to hold a going away party and since Longbourn was a small town, everyone was coming. Fun right? Not at all. This was going to be an evening of full blown embarrassment as my younger sisters, Lydia and Catherine, aka Kitty, were the biggest flirts in town and my mother is always determined to make herself look as much of a fool as she possibly could.

"Lizzie! Oh, how amazing is this going to be. A year full of adventures and being as far away from our families as we possible could be. I just can't wait for tomorrow!" Charlotte exclaimed as she fell onto my bed.

"Oh yes! A bunch of stuck up rich kids and a year full of them. For sure, it'll be so pleasant that I'll just want to kill myself with joy!"

"Oh Lizzie, don't be so sarcastic, not everyone is as you think you know. No one is ever horrid without having a reason and deep inside, they are just like you and me, so stop being so prejudiced." Jane scolded as she came yet again into my room, but this time, she was rolling her bags behind her.

"Oh Jane. What will the world ever do without you? Do you never think bad of anyone? If only I were like you and able to look past their horridness and live in the happiness of one good quality. Alas, one of us has to be the evil witch and that seems to be me, my good angel." I was seriously starting to wonder if Jane was alright, she was so happy and forgiving and if she were not my sister, I would want to kill her.

The night passed away to the sound of music and laughter. The merriment and dancing lasted the entire night and into the early morning. Finally everyone had gone and there was piece and quiet. Charlotte was sleeping over so that us three girls would be able to go to the airport together. Since the flight was in the early evening, we were able to sleep in.

Finally the time had come to leave and our bags were packed and Jane, Charlotte and I piled into Jane's and my Volkswagen Beatle. Dad was going to drive us, so that he could take the car back home. Oh how I will miss our blue Beatle and the freedom it came with being able to drive about ourselves. We said goodbye and hopped onto the plane to England. Rosings, here we come!

**Pretty please review! I would totally like to know what ya****'****ll think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!I got my first reviews and I like got this new happiness and energy to continue writing! And please, if I like made any mistakes or something is wrong with like my grammar, could you please tell me! I so wont get offended cuz I love getting feedback! Anyways, my twin says that my writing isn****'t like mine usually and it looks or sounds a bit amateurish, so please tell me if that is true and if it's not then help me prove it isn't! Oh, and I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it's still the intro, so it'll be short for just a few more chapters I think. Anyways, thnx for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen****'****s from Pride and Prejudice**

"Ugh, I can't wait to get to our rooms! That flight was so exhausting!" I yawned as Jane, Charlotte and I waited for our luggage by the baggage claim. It was taking so long for our bags that I felt like sleeping right there.

"Oh Lizzie, it's only 5 and I had told you to sleep on the plane, but whatever, it was your choice." Jane, a bit too happy and cheerful for my liking.

Thankfully Charlotte came to my rescue by saying, "But Jane, you have to remember that it is 10 in the morning back in Longbourn and our dear Lizzie here doesn't usually wake up until 12 on a Sunday."

"Charlotte, what would I ever do without you? Oh, look, there's my bag!" I took hold of my bag and heaved it off the belt. Jane saw hers and tried to pull it off too, but she was having some trouble. Then, suddenly, a very hot guy came up and grabbed her bag for her. He was tall, like 6'2", with reddish hair and really light green eyes and looked every ounce of a gorgeous teen model.

"Here you go." He set the bag down by Jane and Jane looked up flushed. I saw this mysterious guy start to blush a bit and I whispered to Charlotte, "Even here every guy starts to develop a crush on Jane instantly. She doesn't even know the effect she has on them. If only I could do that, I would have every guy in this room at my beck and call." Charlotte giggled.

Jane returned and asked what was so funny. "Oh nothing." Charlotte said, trying to repress more giggles from erupting.

All of our six bags were finally picked up and we walked out to meet my aunt and uncle, the Gardiners. We were going to stay with them during the week before school started, instead of spending that week at the boarding school. All at my insistence as I could hardly bear the thought of going to that school and had wanted to prolong the eventual entrance into Derbyshire.

"Lizzie dear! Welcome to London! And there are Jane and Charlotte too! Well come along girls, you must be tired from your long journey and your cousins are just dying to meet you." My aunt ushered us into their waiting Audi Q7 SUV. Our uncle had the unfortunate job of piling our luggage into the car. On the drive to their home, I fell asleep, much to my disappointment. I had wanted to see the sights of London immediately, but I guess I would have to wait until our little planned outing tomorrow.

Mrs. Gardiner opened the door to their big house, almost a mansion, and all we heard were the screams of joy from our six little cousins. Being who Jane is, they all ran to her immediately and then came over to Charlotte and I almost as a second thought. We lugged our bags to our rooms and I immediately fell onto the bed and went to sleep. At around 8, I felt someone gently shaking me out of my sleep.

"Lizzie, come on, get up. It's time for dinner and you know that the best way to get over jet lag is to follow the time here. Lizzie, get up." Jane whispered.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I went down groggily and sat at the table, where I promptly put my head down. Jane gave me a sharp jab to the ribs and gave me her look.

Finally, dinner was done with and I could go back to my precious sleep.

Jane and Charlotte had to work together to wake me up the next day. When I finally woke up, I saw that Charlotte had gone to fetch a glass of water and I gladly thanked god for waking up when I did. We dressed and went to spend the rest of the day visiting the London area. This was how we spent the rest of the week, touring around, doing some shopping and just chilling. Then, on Saturday, my dear aunt said, "We'll drop you off early in the morning tomorrow so that you will have enough to get settled into Rosings." Upon those words, my spirits came crashing down and the rest of the day, Jane and Charlotte tried to uplift my mood but to no avail.

**Hope you liked that! And pretty please review! It makes me so happy! And I feel like writing more too! Anyways, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! And thnx to the people who reviewed and who are loving it! Am so so so sooo happy! Anyways, this is the last day of the mini holiday after exams so I probably won****'t write more for some time so just keep checking cuz who knows? And I probably will have a new chapter by the 15****th**** of February maybe, so yeah. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and it's a bit longer than the others, so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen****'****s from Pride and Prejudice**

I felt someone shaking me awake and I immediately moaned in protest and snuggled into my comforter. I heard that annoying voice remind me that we had to get ready to go to Rosings and that increased my resolve to not wake up. Suddenly I felt water splash onto my face and I gasped awake.

Spluttering, I gasped out, "What the…" and I saw Charlotte standing with an empty glass. "Seriously, you're supposed to be my bestie. What am I to do if you turn your back on me?"

Charlotte just grinned and Jane said "Well, Elizabeth, it was your own fault. You knew that we had to get up early and yet you stayed up to watch The Proposal."

I just grinned to that, but I happened to look out the window and you could see the colours of the morning, meaning that the sun had woken up just before me. "Um, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's 7." Charlotte supplied still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you guys doing? Waking me up this early? Seriously, there's no point!" I yelled out, while I threw the covers back in anger. I jumped up and advanced towards them and I noticed that they were dressed and ready to go. "Um…btw, what time did you guys wake up?"

"We woke up at 6 because we knew that we had about a 5 hour drive ahead off us and the earlier we get to Rosings, the better it would be for all of us. Now get up and get dressed, breakfast is going to be served at 7:30 and we'll be leaving at 8, so you best get packing too." Jane said firmly, but kindly. Seriously, even when taking charge, it doesn't sound like she's ordering you around, it's like she's asking you and you feel the need to do whatever it is that needs to be done.

They left the room and I went to take a shower and change. I chose my black sweatpants and a green tank top with a see through shirt to put over it. I did my hair up in a ponytail and put the minimal amount of makeup on, eyeliner and lip-gloss. I packed my clothes, new and old, and my souvenirs into my suitcases. I had to call Charlotte and Jane to sit on them, seeing as they wouldn't't close otherwise. I was somehow done all of that by 7:40, which was pretty impressive as it usually took me an hour to get ready, sans packing. I went down and joined my family at the table.

For our last breakfast, our aunt had the cook make our favourite meals. So there were chocolate chip pancakes, butterscotch chip muffins, freshly squeezed carrot and orange juice, a big bowl of cut fruit, French toast, muesli, strawberry yoghurt and best of all, freshly brewed coffee. Coffee is of course a regular guest at the table, but my aunt had gotten French Vanilla cream to put in it, yum! I ate so much, that I literally felt like a marshmallow about to burst.

Breakfast sadly ended to early and my uncle and one of my cousins went to bring our heavier bags down and load them into the car. My aunt had also prepared a picnic lunch for us to have and she made sure to pack a large thermos of coffee for me because I couldn't live through a car trip without having more than my regular amount of caffeine in me.

On my aunt and uncle's insistence, we borrowed one of their cars, which was an almost exact replica of our Volkswagen Beatle at home except for the fact that it was a convertible and was black. My eldest cousin, Janine, owned this car and was sad to part with it. I understood how she felt because I was so totally depressed at having to leave my car behind, but this was even worse. I mean, you know that your car is in the same country as you and just a few hours drive away, but untouchable. Anyways, I was thankful for our own ride because calling a cab would make a huge dent in our savings account. Us girls had planned to get away every weekend, so having a car made it all the more sweeter because it made us independent.

We hopped into the car after our long goodbyes and drove away. We had pulled the top down so I leaned back and let myself be taken away by the wind in my hair. If only we weren't heading towards Snobsville. We drove for about 2 hours before stopping for a mini break, then we were back on the road. Since it had taken us about an hour to get the car ready and say our goodbyes, we had our lunch an hour earlier than planned, but still at the same time. We stopped at a park and went down to the lake. We decided that since we only had two more hours to go and it was only 12, we would take an hours break before hitting the road again at 1. I wondered how the meals would be like at Rosings because I didn't think that anything could top my aunt's cook's delicious lunch. We relaxed and I itched to go take a dip into the pool, but since I wasn't wearing my bathing suit, Jane and Charlotte both forbade me to go in because they didn't want me getting them or the car wet, so we just lay there in the shade watching other families. I fell asleep for a better part of the hour and when I finally awoke, Jane and Charlotte were packing up to get back to the car. We had decided to take shifts in driving and since Jane and Charlotte had already driven, it was my turn. There was nothing more than I loved than driving and the two hours passed by quickly with us listening to Marianas Trench, Simple Plan, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, Faber Drive and other various artists.

It was around 3 that we entered Derbyshire and around 3:30 when we saw Rosings Private School. Before entering the gate, I stopped the car and Jane, Charlotte and I all gaped at this building slash castle thing that was going to be our home for the next two years. For some reason, scholarship students were only allowed in when they were in grade 11. After five minutes of staring, I thought it was about time that we actually entered the grounds. I drove the car up to the entrance of Rosings and Jane got out to get our dorm numbers and keys. She came back with a map and guided me to the dorms. All three of us were going to share a dorm and we were a bit worried as to how we would fit us and all our stuff into one room.

We left our baggage and trudged up the stairs to the second floor. The first floor was kind of like a lounge slash lobby thing and there was an office there which held all information about the 5 floors of dorm rooms. Thankfully we were on the second floor and not the 5th and I noted that there was an elevator. We got to our room and looked apprehensively at each other.

"Well, go on Jane, you do have the key so please do the honours." Charlotte squeaked our nervously. Jane nodded and slowly put the key down.

_Maybe we__'__ll have to send some things back. Oh I do hope it doesn__'__t come to that._

Jane opened the door and we all gasped simultaneously.

"Well, I guess there's a reason why parents pay $500 000 a year to send their kids here." I said breaking the silence. We all just walked in, tiptoeing as to not have to suddenly break the spell and find our that we were in fact dreaming. There was a sitting room just past the small foyer. To the left of the sitting room, there was a kitchen and to the right was a living/dining room. To the immediate right of the foyer was a small powder washroom and the kitchen opened up into a hallway. We walked toward the hallway and found three doors on the left side of the doorway and one door to the right. We opened the door on the right and found that it opened to the sitting room.

"I call the first room on the left!" Jane proclaimed.

"I've got the middle then" Charlotte immediately added.

"Well it looks like the farthest room is mine." I sighed.

Jane opened the door to her room first and we all tumbled in. When we had collected ourselves, we stood in the room with our mouths open. The room was painted in sky blue. There was a queen sized bed and a desk about 4 ½ feet long and one foot wide. There was also a dressing table, two night tables and a chest of drawers. All the furniture was made from Birch. Silently, Jane went to open one of the doors to the right of the dresser and she nearly fell with disbelief with what she saw.

"I seriously cannot believe my eyes. I mean, this room is so much better than my old room. I fear I may never want to leave." Jane had opened the door to her own ensuite. Unlike her room, her bathroom was darker, made of black granite. The bathroom held the basics of a bathroom, but instead of either a tub or standing shower, it held both and the counter where the sink was, was much larger. I immediately rushed out and threw open the door to the left of the dresser. This door opened to a walk in closet.  
"Well, this answers our question about size, does it not?" I turned to question the two girls. They just nodded silently in agreement.

The other two rooms were of the same size and contained the same furniture, but the material was different. Charlotte's furniture was made of dark Oak and her bathroom of white marble. Her room was painted in lavender. My room held furniture made of red Mahogany and red marble and painted in orange. All three rooms had larger windows that were covered with cream silk curtains and fireplaces that all joined at one chimney. Our room made me think that maybe Derbyshire won't be as bad as I thought or that I could live here even if the people were intolerable.

The kitchen was made out of grey granite and held an oven, microwave, fridge, sink, dishwasher and stove. The cupboards were made out of Maple. There was also a breakfast bar that had its back to the sitting room. It was coffee coloured. The furniture in the sitting and living/dining room were also made of Maple. The sitting room held a 50"inch flat screen TV and a small, round coffee table and was light green in colour. The living/dining room was separated from the sitting room by a mini wall that was half the length of the rooms and was painted pale yellow. The dining area was located near the wall and the living room was in front of the dining area. There was a black leather three seat couch, love seat and single sofa. The sitting room had a bean bag chair, brown leather love seat and brown leather recliner.

"Well, we had best be getting our stuff, shall we not?" Charlotte called to me and Jane after 15 minutes of looking over our apartment. We followed Charlotte's lead back down to the lounge/lobby and out to our car. Jane and Charlotte each grabbed one of their suitcases from the back of the convertible and went up, while I was left struggling to pull out my suitcase from the back seat. I gave one big tug and the bag came tumbling out and I went flying backwards. I felt myself connect with a body and before I knew it, me and this mysterious person lay in a tumbled heap on the ground.

This "person" stiffened and gruffly said, "If you would kindly get off of me, that would be greatly appreciated."

_What the? I fell by accident you idiot and maybe you should have watched where you were going, _ I thought while I slowly got up and turned to stare this guy down.

**Well, that****'s the end of it and I'll continue the story from where I left off. My other chapters might not be as long as this one, but they'll most likely be longer than my first two. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Well, I guess I****'m updating sooner than I had expected and I guess that's cuz I didn't have any homework today. Anyways, there is this thing that we have to do called a personal project and at first I wanted to write a novel, which I am kinda doing now, but it's not my own idea and stuff, but it's more fun this way cuz I get feedback and all, so like from now on when ya'll review, can ya'll just talk bout any mistakes I'm making in writing or stuff like that? That would like help so so so sooo much! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I'm gonna write in Darcy's point of view too so when you see this *** in the middle of the page, then ya'll know that I'm switching to the other person and I'll of course start with Elizabeth and ya'll will be able to now by the names and all, anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen****'****s from Pride and Prejudice**

This guy I had knocked down was hot! Like wow…much better looking than that guy who'd helped Jane. He had very dark brown, almost black, hair that hung in front of his eyes and it didn't look like he'd left it like that after waking up, but in this really cute way, which I think couldn't have been pulled off by anyone else. His eyes that were piercing through me were this really shocking colour. They were this really light blue that could look like grey from afar. He looked like he had been airbrushed, but it couldn't be because he was beneath me in person. Even though all I saw was his face, I could tell that girls fell in love with him wherever he went.

"Um…do you mind getting off of me now?" He asked with a frown.

Embarrassed I sprang up and dusted myself off. "Sorry bout that." I mumbled to him.

"Well next time, watch where you're going." He snapped as he got up and dusted himself off.

Oh my god. He wasn't only gorgeous, but he was also tall, like 6'4". Not just that, but he was lean and there was just a hint of the muscles that hid beneath his shirt. He was built well, I had felt those muscles through his shirt lying on top of him. Then his words suddenly sunk in. _What? He still thinks I did it on purpose? What the hell? No matter how hot he is, he is going to get a piece of my mind._

"Well I'm sorry, but I do believe I don't have eyes behind my head. Maybe it's you that should watch where you're going, huh? I mean, I'm pretty sure anyone could have seen me struggling and would have either avoided me or would have offered to help me. I thought that this school was reputed for its high percentage of gentlemen, but I guess I was mistaken. And now if you would, I have to get this bag up to my dorm." I spat out coldly and he just stood there shocked. I turned on my heels and marched towards the door, but sadly, I couldn't make my escape as gracefully as I would have liked. Instead, I tripped and before I fell again, I felt hands grab hold of me by my waist and steady me. Just as I was about to turn, I saw the guy who had knocked me down walk by me and I realized that it was him who had saved me. I burned with anger at him for helping me now and shame for saying he wasn't a gentleman. Me and my big mouth, why didn't I realize that maybe he wasn't focusing on where he was and had made a mistake. Oh well, nothing I could do, so I turned back and headed back up.

Jane, Charlotte and I all helped each other take our second suitcases out of the trunk as they were packed tightly. As I was closing the trunk, I happened to look up to a window on the fifth floor and there I saw those piercing grey/blue eyes staring at me. Upon realizing that I had seen him, he immediately pulled the curtain to cover himself.

William

The strange girl that had knocked me over, had turned around and stared at me. The sun prevented me from seeing her face, but it lit up her hair and I saw what wouldn't have been seen without the light, her deep brown was tinged with red. Some of her hair had escaped the ponytail that held her hair back and I itched to push them back, but I stopped myself. To save myself from anything embarrassing, I frowned and said, "Um… do you mind getting of me now?"

She immediately sprung up and I could now see her face better, but her eyes were still in a shadow. She had a light dusting of freckles across her nose which suited her well and her lips had that natural pink colour. Her skin was golden and I knew immediately that she was a free spirit who couldn't bare to be cooped up. Her cheeks were tinged with pink, showing her embarrassment, but she was blissfully aware of that marker. "Well next time, watch where you're going." I snapped. I cringed inside, I hadn't meant to snap at her.

I saw the change in her features reacting to my words, embarrassment gave way to anger. I still couldn't see her eyes, but I guessed that they would be blazing with anger and I silently thanked god that I wasn't able to see them. Somewhere deep inside of me, I acknowledged that I didn't want to see her eyes angry, anything but that.

"Well I'm sorry, but I do believe I don't have eyes behind my head. Maybe it's you that should watch where you're going, huh? I mean, I'm pretty sure anyone could have seen me struggling and would have either avoided me or would have offered to help me. I thought that this school was reputed for its high percentage of gentlemen, but I guess I was mistaken. And now if you would, I have to get this bag up to my dorm." She spat out, her voice could.

_Did I really react that badly? I don__'__t believe I did, but then again, I__'__m not to be trusted around strangers I guess. I should make it up to her, maybe I__'__ll offer to carry her bags up for her. _Just as I thought that, she turned on her heels and huffed her way to the door. I started to follow her and offer my aide, when she suddenly tripped. I immediately reached out and grabbed her waist to steady her. My hands burned where I had touched her and I decided against my helping her, I don't think I could think straightly around her. As she turned, I saw that there was a deep emotion stirring in her and not wanting to hear another tirade, I walked forward and entered the building.

I heard the door open behind me, but I continued towards the stairs, not wanting to share an elevator with this girl. I went to my room and got myself a cold glass of water to calm myself. Out of curiosity, I went to the window to see if she would come back out again. Indeed she did, but this time she was accompanied with two other girls, one blonde and the other with light brown hair. They helped each other with their suitcases. I kept staring, in rapture with the mysterious girl. As she was closing the trunk, she glanced up and saw me watching her. I immediately pulled the curtain across, still not being able to see her eyes. _What was it with her eyes? Why am I obsessing over them? Well, I should just forget her. I mean what are the chances that I__'__ll bump into her again, seeing as this school is so large. _

I went to sit on the couch and covered my eyes with my cool hands, trying to banish the thought of her from my mind. The moment I closed my eyes, all I saw was her. She filled every corner of my mind and no matter what I did, I couldn't banish her away. _What was wrong with me?_

**Hope you liked that chapter! I think I might start doing other perspectives too, so instead of just the asterisks, I****'ll put the names of the person who's perspective it is in, in the corner. Anyways, hope you liked and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in like forever, I actually wanted to write so bad, but stupid school. Anyways, its almost the end of the year and I****'m SO HAPPY cuz now I can write! Anyways, THANK YOU noukinav018! I looked up the books and I've read them and they were AWESOME! They were pretty good and actually seemed like the real thing and since I'm a huge Pride and Prejudice fan, it was a bonus! Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them! Anyways, hope you really like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Jane Austen****'****s Pride and Prejudice**

_Why was he staring at me? I mean, he was so rude before, it seemed like he actually hated me. Oh well, I__'ve got better things to think about other than him at this time. _I thought that while I followed Jane and Charlotte up. I was itching to explore the campus, I absolutely adored walking, but I didn't want to go alone and since Jane and Charlotte had made it known that they weren't leaving the room until they were settled, I decided to unpack too. All my clothes went into the closet and I found that I had only occupied about only half of it. Well, us girls had already planned a shopping trip into Derbyshire for the coming weekend, so that predicament would be solved. I unpacked the rest of my things which included some of my stuffed animals collection, books, cds and other variable things that I had brought from my room. Since we were only allowed two bags each, our parents were going to ship the rest of the things to us soon and I hoped that it would be really soon because my book collection was severely dilapidated. My desk was strewn with everything that I had brought for school, my lamp, my laptop, notebooks and other things. We had yet to get our textbooks, which would only add to the mess. Done and satisfied, I went out to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. I was starving and dinner wasn't for another hour. I opened the cupboards and saw that they were stocked with anything snack like or needed to prepare a meal. I guess Derbyshire took this whole prestige thing to a whole new level. I sat in front of the TV and started to flip through the channels. Tired, I went into Jane's room.

"Whatcha doin' Janie?" I asked, watching her slowly unpacking her things.

"Nothing except for unpacking. What? Are you done already?" Jane stored one of her suitcases in the closet. Jane was as always meticulous in everything. Take for example her desk, all her notebooks were stacked on the wall, pens and pencils in those organizer things and, well you get the idea right. I literally shuddered at the thought of working like that.

"Well yeah, you know me." I wondered out of her room and into Charlotte's. "Hey, do you want to go down and explore for a bit or do you want to wait for Jane?"

"I think we should wait for Jane. We can always go exploring after dinner Lizzie. Hey, whatcha eating?" Charlotte said, following me out of her room. Charlotte was kinda in between me and Jane, her things were like organized messy. She went into the kitchen to get an apple and came and joined me in the sitting room. "I wonder what we're going to do with this room. It's so big." Charlotte spoke the sentiments that I was feeling.

"I guess they think we'll be entertaining people or something." I shrugged and then I sat up, a brilliant idea popping into my head. "Hey Char, you know once we're all settled in and made some friends and all, do you wanna have a party? I mean, I that'll be so wicked." I asked with my eyes glittering and my voice excited.

"What would be so wicked Lizbear?" Jane entered the room. "Shouldn't we be going? I don't know what the procedure for dinner is, but we still have to find the dining hall and we only have 10 minutes left." Jane grabbed our sweaters while Charlotte and I jumped up to follow her.

"God, we look like such nerds. I mean, seriously, we've literally got our noses in the map. Why don't we follow the general crowd?" I snickered as we looked around lost and Jane was trying to figure out where we were.

Charlotte laughed along with me and replied, "What crowd? My god this school is so big, we've haven't like seen any other soul in this place ever since we got here." Near the end of her little speech, my stomach grumbled really loudly and Jane looked up startled at me. That caused me and Char to crack up and we clutched our stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Um…are you guys lost or something? It's just that you guys look new, but maybe you're not…Sorry…", a deep and masculine sounded out. We whirled around and happened to get a glance of reddish hair just turning the corner.

"Wait! No come back! We're lost!" Jane yelled out in desperation, while Charlotte and I turned red at the thought of someone watching us go crazy.

"Come on Janie, don't be so stupid. Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and started to run after the figure. Just as we turned the corner, we ran smack into a chest and fell from the impact, Jane and I landing in a tangled heap at the feet of this mysterious stranger.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! It's just that I heard you guys calling after me and I thought I'd come back, cuz you know, that's the nice thing to do. I'm so sorry, please for…" The mysterious stranger trailed off and I decided to lift my head. I then looked back down smirking. _Of course, it's Jane's kind and beautiful face that would cause any stranger to become speechless._

Charlie

I was walking towards the cafeteria when I saw three girls standing in the middle of the courtyard. One was blond, one a brunette and the other was a brunette, but was tinged with red. The blond was looking down at something and suddenly the other two started to laugh and they both clutched their stomachs. They didn't look familiar so I decided to ask if they were lost or anything.

"Um…are you guys lost or something? It's just that you guys look new…" I walked towards them, but then I decided to turn back, they did after all look to be fine. "…but maybe you're not…Sorry…" I dashed around the corner. I sighed with relief, thanking God that I didn't have a chance to make myself seem like a fool.

"Wait! No come back! We're lost!" One of the girls yelled out sweetly, her voice was truly mesmerizing and melodic. I decided that the only gentlemanly thing to do was to go back and help them, they did after call after me. I turned around and started to advance the courtyard. Just as I turned the corner, two bodies barrelled into me and fell at my feet. It was the blonde and redhead.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! It's just that I heard you guys calling after me and I thought I'd come back, cuz you know, that's the nice thing to do. I'm so sorry, please for…" I forgot what I was about to say because at the moment I was staring into the most beautiful face on Earth. It looked like it belonged on an angel. Her baby blues were wide with surprise and embarrassment and her cheeks were tinged with pink, her lips were open in surprise and her golden hair framed her face like an aura.

I suddenly blinked and thought I had seen her before. But where did I see her? I racked my brain as I tried to come with an answer and I was still staring into her face. I realized it was rude, but somehow I couldn't stop myself. Oh I suddenly got it! She was the girl I helped at the airport! She was the one I thought was a model and who made me blush.

Upon remembering, I suddenly regained my senses. I leaned down and offered her and the other girl my hands. Both girls resembled each other, but in a very faint way. I guess that they were sisters or something. As I looked up, I saw that the third girl was standing just beside them and she had an amused look on her face. What was so funny?

"Oh…um…thank you…and sorry for that…" The blonde stumbled out as she brushed her pants to get rid of any dirt that clung to it.

"Oh, it's quite alright, it was partially my fault too. By the way, my name is Charlie and I'm a senior. How bout you guys?" I said as we stood by the pillar.

Jane

"Wait! No come back! We're lost!" I shouted to the retreating figure desperately. We needed serious help and our only saviour was walking away.

Suddenly I felt my arm being pulled and saw Elizabeth yanking me toward the corner. "Come on Janie, don't be so stupid. Lets go." She told me and all the while still pulling me forward.

We turned the corner and all of a sudden I was lying on the floor with Elizabeth. I looked up, all the while realizing that we had just bumped into boy who was trying to help us.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! It's just that I heard you guys calling after me and I thought I'd come back, cuz you know, that's the nice thing to do. I'm so sorry, please for…" I had finally looked into the face of the boy and he suddenly stopped talking.

I started to blush and then I was struck with the thought that I had seen him before. But where did I see him? While I pondered this, we just stared at each other. A voice in my head told me that it was not polite to stare, but I felt paralyzed. Then I realized that he was the boy who had helped me with my luggage. The gorgeous, model like person.

He then offered me his hand and the other to Lizzie, who I had forgotten about, and pulled us both up.

I suddenly began to babble, "Oh…um…thank you…and sorry for that…" I trailed off, no longer knowing what to say. Needing to move and do something I decided to hide my nerves and embarrassment by brushing my pants.

"Oh, it's quite alright, it was partially my fault too. By the way, my name is Charlie and I'm a senior. How bout you guys?" He asked, still blushing a bit, but regaining his composure.

**Anyways, that was that chapter! It was longer than my other chapter I think so I hope ya****'ll like it! It was the first time I did more than two POVs, so tell me if things got a bit confusing or repetitive or if I should do something else or anything. I don't mind, I'd love to hear your ideas. And please review! Sorry for the long wait but I'll try to keep update a bit more regularly now too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!I know that I said I'd write much more, but I guess I didn't find time over the summer and I did go to India (YAY!) for a month. But anyways, I hope that this chapter makes up for it!School's started again, but I'm very positive that I'll be updating more regularly now, maybe more than 1 chapter at a time too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter 6**

Knowing that Jane wasn't going to answer his question, I spoke up. "Hey, I'm Elizabeth and this is Jane, my twin. Oh and this is Charlotte, we're all in 11th grade. So, instead of standing here and looking like fools, why don't you help us look for the cafeteria because I think I'm literally about to die from hunger." I said cheerily and looked at him expectantly.

Jane blushed more and Charlotte hid a smile with her hand. Charlie looked flustered for about a minute and then understanding hit him. "Oh right, it's lunch time. Well come on then, don't want to be too late." This time we followed him without hesitating and along the way I could smell something good in the air.

"Mmm, that smells good. I'm guessing that we're getting close?" I mumbled out, too hungry to talk properly.

"You guessed right. I wonder what's for lunch?" Charlie answered, his nose also up in the air. In a couple more steps we saw a door and guessing by how concentrated the aroma was now, that door lead to the cafeteria.

"Yay! It's lunch time!" I yelled as I ran to the door and opened it. Everyone's heads turned to see what this disruption was and all eyes rested on me. "Oops, sorry. I guess I got a bit too exited huh." I told the rest of the students as I sauntered in. Charlie entered looking bemused, Charlotte resigned and Jane was just shaking her head. "What? When you've been driving like forever since like the earliest hour ever, which is always a no no by the way, and have been settling in and whatnot, you're bound to be hungry." Suddenly my eyes landed on the buffet style table. "Food!" I yelled with everyone still staring. I stopped looking at the table to turn to stare all the other kids down and my eyes landed on a pair of familiar shocking blue eyes. I stared back in shock, but the eyes were hardened with disgust. _For a minute there I thought I saw amusement dancing in those eyes, not disgust. Oh well._ I turned away from him and looked expectantly toward the girls. "Are you guys coming or not?" And with that I headed toward the table.

"Oh my god. I think I could tolerate this school just for the food. Wow. I don't think Mom has ever cooked most of this stuff." I practically drooled at the variety.

"Stop salivating Lizzie and just get your lunch and sit down." Jane scolded, still embarrassed by my entrance.

"Fine fine, but I _love_ this school! Oh, by the way everyone, I'm not really this undignified. It's just that this school is just too damn big and we got lost and I was starving, thus my entrance. I'm actually much better." As I said this, I turned to look at Mr. Blue-eyed Hottie and then I smiled. At this, Jane buried her head in her hands.

"Um…why don't you girls join me at our table?" Charlie asked us as we filled up our lunch trays.

"Oh, I don't want to inconvenience you, you've already helped us. We'll just be in the way with your friends and whatnot." Typical Jane answer to anything.

"No, no. You won't be in the way. Anyway, its just me and my two sisters, one of their boyfriends and my best friend. I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you." Charlie battled back, politely.

I decided to step in because for sure they'll be declining and urging each other for another five minutes and by then my food would be cold. "You know what Charlie? That's actually a very good idea. I mean we know no one, we're _starving _and this way we'll get to know some people. So come on, let's get to it, preferably before I drop dead of hunger." I smiled sweetly at Charlie and eyed Jane, daring her to refuse.

"Well, alright. Our table's just over there." Charlie led us, looking a bit baffled. Probably due to how different us two sisters were. As we walked over, it seemed like we were walked to the mysterious blue-eyed stranger, but I dismissed the notion because he seemed the total opposite of Charlie. Strangely though, we seemed to be getting a lot closer to him. Then, surprisingly, we stopped right in front of Mr. I Am Better Than You.

"Wait…what? This is your table? You sure? Huh." I blurted out, confused at seeing two totally different personalities greet each other like they were brothers. Well, they do say opposites attract.

"Why are you so surprised?" Charlie turned to look at me, as did everyone else and to tell the truth, having everyone's eyes on me would have been much preferred than the eyes of these seven people. I was getting death looks, looks of disdain, amusement, puzzlement and resignation.

"Oh, no reason. None at all!" I cheerfully replied, trying to hide the fact that I was at this moment berating myself on the fact that there is no filter from my brain to my mouth. "Please, lets just sit and introduce ourselves, shall we not?" Jane grabbed the seat next to Charlie, so Charlotte and I had to make our way around to the other side and, for some unfathomable reason, I got stuck sitting next to the hottie with a 'tude.

"Well, my sister Caroline is the one to my right and her twin, Louisa is to her right. They are both in your section I believe. Anyways, the man to the front of Louisa is her boyfriend, Ronald Hurst. Anyways, the last is William Darcy, my best friend." Charles pointed our each and everyone of his acquaintance. I gathered, preliminarily of course, that Caroline was very snooty and that she believed herself above others. Louisa seemed to be a kind and gentle girl, whose character was probably somewhat altered to follow that of her sister's. Ronald Hurst just seemed to be a pig of a man, clearly to interested in trying to explode himself with food at the rate he was eating. He didn't once look up to even register us three girls. William Darcy, well eh seemed to be someone who would be perfect for the likes of Caroline. He looked haughty, though he probably had reason enough to do so, distant and probably had the gift of turning everything he said into an insult. Well it looked like a jolly good group to hang around, didn't it? Well at least there will be drama everyday, presented of course by the mouth of Caroline.

"Well, before we eat I guess I should introduce us gals no? Jane is the beautiful, ethereal blonde and my twin, Charlotte the milk chocolate haired lady, aka my best friend, and I, the dark haired girl with auburn shimmering in her hair. Don't worry, I'm exaggerating a bit, but of course Jane is excluded from my polishing everything. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll keep quiet and enjoy my food as much as Ronald is doing." I smiled around the table and then dug in.

"Huh?" Ronald looked up finally from his food.

William

_Where the bloody hell is Charlie? He is the only sane one here. I am beginning to lose my mind!_ I glanced around our table and saw the expected. Ronald the pig Hurst intent on licking every bit of food off his plate, Caroline and Louisa gossiping and Caroline intermittently sending me what I guess were meant to be flirtatious looks. She was never going to get it in her head that I would never, EVER, be interested in her. I started to scan the cafeteria to look for the girl I had bumped into earlier in the day. _Why am I obsessing? Again! Now focus Darcy, focus on something else for the love of god!_

"Looking for someone are we Will?" Caroline interrupted my search, gazing balefully at the surrounding girls, clearly jealous that I was not giving her my undivided attention.

"No, no one in particular. Just wondering where Charlie is?"

The doors suddenly burst open and all you could hear was, "Yay! It's lunch time!" Finally, something to liven up this typically boring day. Then, falling into my line of sight, the mysterious eyed girl was standing in the doorway. I then saw Caroline's curious gaze and realized that I shouldn't be amused and immediately changed it to disgust, thus causing Caroline to look away with satisfaction. This girl caught my eye and held it for a moment. _Oh no! Did she guess that I actually liked her antics? I cannot show my inner thoughts to anyone, especially her, the one who was piece by piece destroying my protective barrier. _"Oops, sorry. I guess I got a bit too exited huh." She apologized to all present and then turned away to walk to the table. Everyone, including me followed the girl's path to the buffet table and yet again she yelled out. This time saying, "Food!" Abruptly, she turned back to inspect the food and just as suddenly she turned again to address the entire lunchroom. "Oh, by the way everyone, I'm not really this undignified. It's just that this school is just too damn big and we got lost and I was starving, thus my entrance. I'm actually much better." As she said this last part, it seemed as though she purposefully held my gaze, somehow daring me to contradict her statement.

"Well, there is Charlie right behind her. I guess he stopped to help those three girls find their way. At least two of them seem decent enough. Why Charlie always has to step in and be the knight in shining armour every time confuses me. He should just let them be and mingle with those more suited to his stature." Caroline then turned her gaze on me, fluttering her eyelashes at lightening speed.

Knowing she was flirting with me, I purposely said, "Caroline, are you alright? Is there something in your eye?" Immediately her face turned sour and her eyelashes came to a standstill. I turned away from Caroline and went back to watching the girl, but it so happened that she was now following Charlie, along with her two friends, in our direction. _Please Charlie, for my peace of mind, do not bring her here. I repeat do NOT bring her HERE._ Despite my fervent efforts at telepathy, it seemed that I needed to practice some more because they still headed toward this table. In seconds they were right in front of me.

Then the mysterious girl opened her mouth and blurted out, "Wait…what? This is your table? You sure? Huh." She looked at me with her hazel coloured eyes, then at Charlie as if trying to see a connection between us. _Finally, the mystery of her eye colour is solved, so now hopefully I will not spend another second dwelling upon this girl._

Charlie, as usual looked confused and asked, "Why are you so surprised?" To emphasize his point, all, save Ronald, turned to stare at her.

Cheerfully, she disregarded the question and said, "Oh, no reason. None at all! Please, let's just sit and introduce ourselves, shall we not?" The blonde sat next to Charlie, clearly infatuated with him already, as was he with her and the other two girls had no choice but to come around and sit next to Ronald and I. The mousy brunette sat next to Ronald and last, but not least, the loud mouth sat next to me. As the newcomers settled in Charlie began the introductions. "Well, my sister Caroline is the one to my right and her twin, Louisa is to her right. They are both in your section I believe. Anyways, the man to the front of Louisa is her boyfriend, Ronald Hurst. Anyways, the last is William Darcy, my best friend."

After Charlie finished, the girl beside me introduced herself and the other two. "Well, before we eat I guess I should introduce us gals no? Jane is the beautiful, ethereal blonde, Charlotte the milk chocolate haired lady and I, the dark haired girl with auburn in her hair. Don't worry, I'm exaggerating a bit, but of course Jane is excluded from my polishing everything. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll keep quiet and enjoy my food as much as Ronald is doing." She then smiled at everyone, saving me for last and I upon closer inspection, I could see that her eyes were a twinkling jade. _Wait, a minute ago they were hazel. Strange, it must have been a trick of the eye._

Finally Ronald decided to join our conversation with a dignified, "Huh?", and his partially chewed up food on display for everyone to see.

Caroline

While Louisa prattled on about some girl or the other, I surreptitiously sneaked glances at William Darcy's way. Oh, he was so handsome and from a notable family as well, very old money. He would make the most perfect catch for any girl and I will make sure that that girl will be me, no matter what I will have to do. On occasion, when our eyes met, I sent him a flirtatious look, clearly marking him as mine. Seeing him looking around, I immediately became weary. _Whoever that girl may be for who Will Darcy searches for better be prepared because I will tear her down and ruin her completely._

To distract his search for this person, I innocuously asked him, "Looking for someone are we Will?"

To which, to my relief, he replied, "No, no one in particular. Just wondering where Charlie is?" Of course, silly me, William Darcy will not deign to spare his attentions to these lesser people who call themselves our mates, he was to dignified to lower himself in that esteem.

Rudely, someone pushed open the door and exclaimed in an obnoxious, _I want attention!_ way, and shouted, "Yay! It's lunch time!" At once, most obviously to their desire, everyone's heads turned to stare at this intruder. I turned to look at what Will made of all this, but, to my surprise, I saw that he looked amused. I gave him a pointed curious look and he finally regained his sense, showing the proper disgust which is deserving of such a lowly person. Seeing about a thousand eyes on herself, she, at an attempt to seen demure, she apologized. "Oops, sorry. I guess I got a bit too exited huh." The moment she opened her mouth, she failed miserably. She then sauntered toward the buffet, acting as though she owned the world, and yelled out once again, "Food!" This girl wasn't getting a clue now was she. Then she turned to address the room and said, "Oh, by the way everyone, I'm not really this undignified. It's just that this school is just too damn big and we got lost and I was starving, thus my entrance. I'm actually much better." Then, she fixed her gaze on someone, insolently glaring at them. I followed her line of sight and shockingly, she was staring at Will. _How dare she? I was thinking of bestowing the gift of my tutelage, but she has gone a step too far. Now we shall see how she finds her self at the bottom of the social ladder._

For some inane reason, Darcy continued to stare at her. I needed to get this little wretch of his mind. "Well, there is Charlie right behind her. I guess he stopped to help those three girls find their way. At least two of them seem decent enough. Why Charlie always has to step in and be the knight in shining armor every time confuses me. He should just let them be and mingle with those more suited to his stature." I fluttered my lashes at him, knowing that the Bingleys and Darcys belonged together.

"Caroline, are you alright? Is there something in your eye?" Darcy questioned, concerned. I immediately stopped and yet again, Darcy turned to watch the progress of the uncouth girl. All of a sudden, she appeared behind me, with Charlie leading her. No doubt he was _in love _with the blonde companion, thus having to bring such degrading society into our presence, for her sake.

"Wait…what? This is your table? You sure? Huh." There was nothing shutting this girls mouth now was there.

Charlie replied to her surprise by posing another question at her, "Why are you so surprised?" Wanting to see how she would talk her way out of this, I turned to stare at her, along with Louisa, her boyfriend and darling Will.

"Oh, no reason. None at all! Please, lets just sit and introduce ourselves, shall we not?" She then proceeded to sit next to Darcy. Someone was going to have to inform her to keep her claws off of him and that he was MINE.

For proprieties sake, Charlie introduced us, though he probably knew that this acquaintance won't be furthered. "Well, my sister Caroline is the one to my right and her twin, Louisa is to her right. They are both in your section I believe. Anyways, the man to the front of Louisa is her boyfriend, Ronald Hurst. Anyways, the last is William Darcy, my best friend."

In return, the girl replied back, "Well, before we eat I guess I should introduce us gals no? Jane is the beautiful, ethereal blonde, Charlotte the milk chocolate haired lady and I, the dark haired girl with auburn in her hair. Don't worry, I'm exaggerating a bit, but of course Jane is excluded from my polishing everything. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll keep quiet and enjoy my food as much as Ronald is doing." She proceeded to smile at all of us, probably in hopes of retaining our good opinions and trying to up herself in society. This Elizabeth had had no schooling in the ways of fine manners and that very annoying American accent. I could see it was going to be a long year.

**How'd you guys like the chapter?Hope ya'll liked it!Anyways, I hopefully hope that it made up for not writing in I don't know how many months. Anyways, like always, PLEASE REVIEW, especially now because I'm doing this for my project no matter what the teacher says, so I need feedback in ways to improve or mistakes or who knows what else ya'll can think about. Also, should I change the format and like continue the story but in a different perspective? Anyways, it makes me happy to read reviews too and more exited to write more (hint hint wink wink).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!I know, I know…it's been a long time since I posted something up and I had planned to atleast be done half of this story by now…yeah…Sorry!Anyways, I personally think this chapter is totally sucky cuz it's like a transition chapter and I had no, I repeat NO clue what to write about so its like me rambling about , I'm doing this for my school project and I luv the enthusiasm some people have about this story, it makes me sooo HAPPY!Anyways, next chapter will be the first day of school and then fast forward to the weekend (dress shopping, YAY!), will probably introduce the Bennet family again and maybe I might do the first ball, most likely not. Anyways, that's what you've got to look forward too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice.**

**Chapter 7**

The next day passed by blissfully, as I remained in bed sleeping the whole ordeal of Saturday off. _That stupid good for nothing Darcy idiot is such a pompous arrogant asshole._ Though how restful it was, I can't decide. Thoughts of Darcy kept invading my mind. Jane and Charlotte spent the day making the dorm room home. When I woke up for lunch, having of course slept through breakfast, they had managed to put up a very large amount of pictures of family and friends. My eyes immediately went to our family portrait and I scowled at my mother. I could just imagine what she would say in light of our new friends.

"_Charles Bingley and William Darcy. Quite handsome names don't you think and of course, their looks match them perfectly. No doubt that one of them will choose my beautiful Jane, I just knew that there was a reason as to why she was born so pretty. By the end of your stay in England, Jane will already have caught one of them. Who wouldn't? Just look at her beauty and sweet nature, she is a prize for any man."_

I burst out laughing and Jane and Charlotte turned to look at me like I was crazy. I just grinned back at them, wanting so much for our dear mother to be here so I could see her face. My smile wiped off my face at that thought. On the other hand, it would be better for our sanity and the sanity of those boys we had just met.

I ate a granola bar and went back to bed, not bothering to shower or anything, just concerned with the amount of time I was losing on sleep by eating. When I awoke again, 2 or 3 hours past my lunch, I found I could not go back to bed. Deciding to freshen up, I bathed and changed out of my pyjamas, and upon coming out of the confines of my room, I realized that both Jane and Char had left me alone. I walked into the kitchen, hungry again and saw a note on the breakfast bar.

_Lizzie,_

_Char and I have gone out to meet Charlie and his friends. They're showing us around school so don't bother looking for us. Don't expect us back until after dinner._

_Jane_

Shrugging, I went to the sitting room and made myself comfy on the couch and passed my time watching TV.

Jane

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded with sunlight. _I guess I forgot to close the curtains last night. Well, it doesn't matter, the view is quite spectacular though isn't it?_ I turned to look around and my eyes fell on the clock. 7 o'clock in the morning. _I guess I'll never be able to sleep later than this will I?_ Knowing that if I went back to bed, sleep would elude me, I went to freshen up and shower. I went into the kitchen and prepared myself a little breakfast of toast and milk. Surprisingly, the kitchen was fully stocked with non perishable items and other day to day needs. I sat milling about before finally moving to see what was on TV. Then, as if inspiration struck me, I thought to write to my mother. She would probably be worried about us, seeing as we've been in England for about a week and still hadn't contacted them. Indeed, when I turned on my laptop and accessed my email, there were about 50 messages from my mother, all with the subjects being _My darling girls and Charlotte, ARE YOU OKAY?_

Knowing if one of us didn't reply soon, mother would come straight to England just to make sure we were well and safe. That wouldn't be pleasant for anyone, especially Lizzie. Mother was alright, but she tended to be a bit on the theatrical side and it sometimes got on your nerves.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm sorry that you have not heard from us sooner, it is just that we were having so much fun that we kind of forgot. Anyways, we are all fine and all settled into Rosings. It is quite the magnificent school, very beautiful and just very grand. How are you and the girls? Is father still holed up in his library once back from work or is he finally spending more time with Mary, Kat and Lydia? If not, please tell him that I said that he should and he wouldn't want to disappoint his eldest daughter with his introverted behaviour. Oh, we've also met a group of five people too. Three of them are siblings, one a boyfriend and the other a friend. They all seem very nice and I can't wait to get to know them better. The girls, Caroline and Louisa are twins and they are both in our grade. The boys, Charlie Bingley, Caroline's brother, his friend William Darcy and Louisa's boyfriend, Ronald Hurst, are all a year above us. Oh mother, I know that it is too soon, but Charlie Bingley is so handsome and so kind and gentle, that I think I kind of like him. I don't know if I thought right, but it seemed as though he might also like me back. Really mother, even Lizzie approves of him! Speaking of Lizzie, she seems to hate this guy William. It was really weird watching her at lunch and I do not know why she was behaving so to him. He seemed quite nice and to be a great friend of Charlie's he must be. Also, Madame De Bourgh is hosting a ball for all the families of the students attending. It is next week Friday and during this weekend, we are going to go shopping for dresses to wear. I really wish that you were all here, it would be really nice to see you guys again before Christmas, but I guess it can't be helped. _

_Wishing you were here,_

_Jane_

After finishing the email, I went to the sitting room and watched some TV and at around 9, I heard movement from Charlotte's room. I went to Lizzie's room and knocked on her door, thinking that it was about time she woke up, but as usual, not a sound could be heard from in there. Charlotte walked out as I opened Lizzie's door and we both went in to shake her awake. After five minutes of constant shaking we gave up.

"Well, it looks as though she intends to sleep the day away." I sighed to Charlotte.

"And what's new in that?" Charlotte replied, grinning as she walked toward the kitchen while I stayed behind and shook my head.

"This place is looking quite… what's the word…impersonal, don't you think?" Charlotte asked me between bites of her breakfast.

"Yeah, I was thinking about putting up some pictures and other stuff today and next weekend when we go shopping for dresses, we can buy a couple of things for the dorm too." I said, starting to get a bit excited at making this place home.

"Um, dresses…?What's that all about?" Charlotte looked confused at my statement.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you guys. Well, Caroline told me yesterday that each year Madame De Bourgh holds a ball, something like homecoming, for students and for their families. Oh, and before you forget, you might want to send an email or call your parents to tell them you're alright. Mom sent me about 50 emails and probably to Lizzie to." I then went back to the living room, where all the stuff we had shipped by a shipping service was put yesterday. I began to open boxes and moving them accordingly to the appropriate rooms, until all that was left were pictures and statues and more things along those lines.

While Charlotte wrote to her parents, I got a hammer and nails (yeah, they had a whole toolbox in the hall closet, it was like they thought of every little itty bitty thing), and started to hang up my family photos. Charlotte joined me after half an hour.

Lizzie walked out of her room about 12, looked around, stared at mom's picture, snickered, stopped snickering and had a look of horror on her face, grabbed a granola bar and went back to her room.

"I guess that's all we can expect from her today." Charlotte looked at me laughing.

Us girls decided to stay in for lunch and made ourselves some jam sandwiches and continued with our project. At 3 in the afternoon, with most of the pictures, statues, medals and whatnot, placed in various corners and walls of the room, we decided to stop.

"It does look better doesn't it."

"Yeah, it sure does Jane. Really, those things would have stayed in those boxes for like ever. I wonder what Lizzie's gonna say."

"Oh, she's probably going to be all like 'Put down that picture of Mom. Do you really think I want to look at her face every morning just after I wake up and before I go to sleep? Nuh uh. I'd get nightmares and then all I would ever hear in my head is how Jane is so beautiful, Mary so accomplished and Kitty and Lydia truly being twins, down to their looks and personality. I wonder whatever happened to you? Tsk, I feel ashamed to call you my daughter, lacking both in looks and personality…no one would ever believe you're a product of me.' How much do you want to bet that those will be her exact words?" I laughingly walked toward the sofa to settle down and admire our handy work.

"Nah. Maybe not word for word, but something along those lines. So whatcha want to do?" Charlotte settled down beside me too.

We ended up falling asleep side by side. A couple of hours later, along with a crick in my neck, I awoke to the sound of cabinets and pots and pans banging together. I got up and Char fell sideways until she was lying stretched out on the sofa. I walked into the room and was greeted with the sight of some salad resting on the counter and various other things cooking. And in the midst of this, I saw Elizabeth, looking somewhat harried.

"Did you know that making simple spaghetti is actually much more complicated? I mean, I had to throw my first batch of noodles out because they stuck to the bottom. You have to stir them constantly! And the sauce, so many suggestions! Why don't you add peas and tuna and…stuff! I swear, I am never cooking again in my life!" She shouted at me when I appeared at the doorway.

"Well why did you try in the first place? You could have gone to the cafeteria." I pointed out, all the while cleaning up after her.

"Seeing as you and Char decorated this place, I thought the least I could do was cook you guys a meal. And no! Stay away from the kitchen, I'm going to follow this through. Just wake Charlotte up cuz it's almost done."

I backed out of the kitchen and went back to the living room. _That girl. Really. I'm amazed she can even do half the things she does._ I woke up Charlotte and forewarned her that our great Lizzie had prepared us a dinner of the ever so wondrous spaghetti, no meatballs. For which at a second thought was much better because if the meat hadn't been cooked properly me and Charlotte would have gotten food poisoning, not ruling that outcome as a possibility after our meal.

"Okay, guys! You can come in now! We're not eating in the dining room, it's too formal looking, so whatcha waiting for? Get over here!" Lizzie shouted out at us.

"So how was it?" Our one time chef asked us.

"Surprisingly good. What do you think Jane."

"I think it was very good. Cooked to perfection, though I think you should let me handle any cooking considering the mess you made…" I peered around the room just to add an emphasis to my point.

"He he, sorry…I'll clean it up. Now scoot you guys. Off to bed with you two!" A sheepish looking Lizzie scurried us out of the kitchen like a mother hen.

"Why do I feel like I pulled a Mom there?" True enough, Lizzie whispered that thought out loud.

Half an hour later, Lizzie finally went to bed, muttering about the nightmares of domestic life and thank god that she was planning to become rich and famous, she'd just hire someone to do it for her. After that, knowing that the kitchen had been cleaned up as thoroughly as it could be I went to bed.

**How'd you guys like that? Better than I thought it would be? Probably not, but that's alright, already knew it was gonna be bad. Anyways, just reminding you guys that I'm doing this for a school project and I NEED CRITCISM FROM PEOPLE! So if you guys read the story, please just write a comment, something good, something bad, what I can improve on and stuff like that. It would so totally be helpful and I will forever be grateful! So, like a recap, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!I know, I updated twice in a row!I'm so proud of myself, though I would have liked to post chapter 9 today too, but I hope this will satisfy you guys for now!I really enjoyed writing this chapter because for one, more Darcy/Lizzie interaction and second of all, I play the flute too and luv it might I add and third of all I adore Ave Maria, both flute and violin. So I know I also said I would include the dress shopping in this chapter too, but for one, this chapter is quite long and I did want to update so I decided to postpone it and for another, shopping is just another big event, it cant be lumped in with this chapter, it will do both this chapter and the next , thnx to those who reviewed!It made me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter 8**

Monday morning I awoke with a sense of dread. _What is that all about. For sure I know that I will not meet Darcy until lunch. Oh no! Am I becoming like mother? _With those thoughts in mind, I hurriedly dressed and did my utmost best to convince myself of the contrary. I dismissed my feelings as being the effect of my nervousness at this being the first day at such a prestigious school. Jane had thankfully ironed my uniform last night and it was laid out for me to wear. Feeling that the uniform was to generic for me, I decided to add something flashy to my outfit. _But what? OH! I know! My earrings!_ Yes, I know. I have this strange infatuation with earrings and have so many pairs its unbelievable. I dug through my boxes of earring until I found the perfect pair. Wanting to show my disdain for the school being very exclusive and wanting materialistic things, I wore big money symbols that nearly reached half the length of my neck. _Hah Darcy. This'll show you I have no care for wealth!_ Satisfied with my appearance I walked out.

"Um…what are those on your ears? Don't you think its just a bit much?" Jane blurted out in shock at seeing my earrings.

She of course was wearing the simple diamond studs that she'd received for our sixteenth birthday. Same went for Charlotte, though she was wearing her birthstone, which was opal, so her ears shone with different colours. In response to Jane's questions, I just stared blankly at her.

"And what's wrong with them? I'm just expressing my individuality, is that wrong." Seeing their stunned faces I continued with, "Well, since that's sorted, why don't we eat breakfast and head for the auditorium? Wouldn't want to be late for orientation now would we?"

I gracefully glided past them, took our a bowl, a spoon, some milk and chocolate cereal and proceeded to eat. Eventually the other two joined me, all the while not talking. I couldn't wait to see the faces of Caroline and Louisa, how shocked they would be with my 'improper behaviour'. I could just hear them say _"Such indecency should not be allowed here. Did you not realize yet Elizabeth that this school of ours is the most prestigious school in society and earrings such as those are unacceptable. Please remember this in the future, the reputation of this school will not be destroyed by you, do you understand?"_

We finished our breakfast, grabbed our bags and headed out the door. Outside, to our immense surprise stood Charlie and company. Immediately Caroline and Louisa sent me disapproving looks, whereas Darcy stared impassively at me. Ronald was too entranced with the granola bar he was holding to bother looking up and addressing us. Inwardly I was smirking, these people were just so easy to predict.

"Good morning! How are you guys?" Charlie beamed out, while I just stared in wonder at how one could look so happy and cheerful and awake this early in the morning. Oh wait, I forgot about Jane. Well, you know what they say, two peas in a pod them two.

"What are you doing here Charlie? Shouldn't you already be in the auditorium?" Jane replied, just as brightly.

"Well, considering the fact you girls have been here only for two days, we just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost again, right guys?" Charlie looked around for assent to his comment.

Ronald still was engrossed with his bar, Darcy looked as though he felt it above himself to offer to escort scholarship students, whereas, to my surprise, his sisters nodded their head vigorously.

"Of course. We couldn't leave you guys so vulnerable now could we?" Caroline said in a sugary sweet voice. "Now, let's go, we wouldn't want to be late now would we." Caroline then proceeded to take Jane's arm and walked away following the boys. This left me and Charlotte alone with Louisa.

"Well, come on them." She smiled hesitantly and I knew immediately that she was a 'kindred spirit' so to say, despite the façade she put on around her sister.

The orientation went by as every other orientation went by, boring with half the population sleeping. I finally saw the great Headmistress De Bourgh. She looked much like Darcy, especially with that haughty look on her face and she constantly peered down her nose to look at us students, her nose being especially large. We were then instructed to go to our classes after the one hour orientation.

Being scholarship students, Jane, Char and I had to take all higher level courses. Unfortunately, it seemed that Caroline was smart enough to also take higher level courses, whereas her sister was in the standard courses. How that came to be befuddles me, but God works in mysterious ways. We followed Caroline to our first class. Upon arriving and being seated, we soon figured out that Caroline was only interested in being acquainted with Jane. _Of course! I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. Why would she spend time with us other than the fact that her brother is obviously interested in Jane. Of course, him being interested in Jane doesn't mean she would associate with us, but who cares. I, for one, don't want to even waste my breathe on such a superficial creature._

The day passed on with Caroline basically attached to Jane's hip, while Jane sent us looks conveying her apologies that Caroline wasn't spending time with us. Lunch was much the same as on Saturday, Ronald Hurst pigging out, Louisa quiet, Darcy aloof, Charlie entranced with Jane and Caroline addressing only Jane. Charlotte and I were content to keep quiet with the occasional conversation between us. Finally last period came and with it my favourite subject, music! Considering that there were many electives for the students to choose from, the four grades were combined into one class. My parents had gifted me a flute ever since I started playing it when I was 6 and I know carried it to the state of the art music room.

The music room was quite breathtaking. No expenses had been spared on it. The seats were made of soft velvet and comfortable, while ensuring that the proper posture was kept. All the instruments in the room were from the top brands and in very good condition. The room was soundproofed and there was a practice room for every student in the music building. I can't talk about everything that the room contained because it would take me at least 2 hours to list them, but what I saw impressed me. _Point one to Rosings._

While I was still admiring my surroundings, guess who walked in? None other than our William Darcy. Upon perceiving me there too, a look of surprise came to his face before he composed himself again.

"What are you doing here?" He grudgingly asked me.

"Well, I believe the same that you are, here to advance my knowledge of music." I smiled sweetly to him, all the while talking in a sarcastic tone.

"Well…yes, of course…I'm sorry." Darcy said to me and then abruptly turned and walked away and sat down.

_Well, you can't say that this school is boring when it holds such characters as Caroline and Darcy. But oh, how his arrogance is starting to grate my nerves. Who does he think he is, like a lord or something?_ I resolutely promised myself to Google him once I went back t our dorms. I have never done that before, but I just had this nagging urge to find out more of him.

A bunch of other students entered and also took their seats. Seeing another girl with a flute sit down, I went to sit beside her, feeling sure that she was seated in the right section. I sat down beside her and she turned and smiled at me, then resumed warming up. I followed suit, but my need to talk overcame me. Turning in my seat, I addressed her.

"Hey! I'm Lizzie! And you are?"

"My name's Maria Woods, I'm a year younger than you." She whispered out shyly, while I entreated her to further explain how she knew who I was already and what grade I was in. "I've seen you around and anyone who hangs out with the Bingley's never stay anonymous for long. Practically everyone knows who the new students are and that you guys are scholarship students."

"Well, Maria…Wow, I'm speechless for once. It's good to know that word spreads around like wildfire huh, this way I won't constantly be bothered to explain who I am and what I'm doing here." I laughed out my surprise at the information she had presented me with.

Ms. Becket walked in then and I turned my attention to her. "Welcome again everyone! I have some exciting news for you guys! Madam De Bourgh has entered us into a competition! How exciting right? Sadly, it's a duet competition and only one pair can enter, so I will be pairing you guys up according to your level of playing. I really wish that we could showcase all of you, but no worries! Madame De Bourgh has agreed that all music students will be performing for the fall fundraiser. We have to begin immediately and I've already paired you off, knowing your level, so get ready to work hard!" She peered around the room perkily to show her excitement, when her eyes landed on me and her countenance gave way to confusion. "Hm, I'm sorry, but you appear to be new. I guess I'll have to change the pairings now, but before I get ahead of myself, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

_Wow. She is quite different from the other teachers isn't she. For one, she's perky and she's asking me to introduce myself. Wow._ As I stood up to face the class, all around me were snickers, and I knowing the reason behind these snickers, I blushed.

"Well, I'm told that most of you already know me, but to reiterate I'm Elizabeth Bennet or Lizzie." My face was as red as a tomato as I sat down. I've always hated having to introduce myself for reasons unknown, considering the fact that I was very comfortable in my skin.

"Well, sorry about this, but as you now know about the contest, I'm afraid you are going to have to play for us. I need to know your level of skill so I can pair you off and frankly, I'm quite glad that I have another student because you now even out the class. Anyways, come on up and play for us!" Ms. Becket cheerfully announced, oblivious to the fact that I was just overcoming my recent embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I have to don't I?" I laughed quietly, while I proceeded to the front of the room. "I guess I'll play Ave Maria, it's one of my favourites and I always carry the sheet music with me, though you know, I practically have it memorised." I said quietly, just rambling on to decrease my nerves.

"Well, who will accompany Ms. Bennet?" Ms. Becket asked and receiving no response, she said, "Well Mr. Darcy, I know that you have considerable skill on the piano, so why don't you accompany Ms. Bennet here, okay?"

A horrified look passed Darcy's face, but he concealed it, keeping his face impassive again and grudgingly went to the piano. To anyone with eyes, it looked as though Will Darcy here didn't want to have anything to do with me. _Why would that be? He barely knows me, that arrogant fool. Really, judging people before even properly getting to know them, who has such pride?_ I readied myself with my flute, while I waited for Darcy to strike the first chord. Once he started to play, it was like seeing a whole new Darcy, a softer, gentler side of him. His playing was really beautiful and I was only to happy to join in at my cue, knowing that someone of equal level was playing with me. I closed my eyes while I absorbed the music we created, just losing myself into this different world. When it finally ended, I was struck with a deep sense of sadness and of wishing to play more with him. _Why would I want to play with him? Despite him being such a good player, I still hate him for his arrogance and conceit. Personally I would hate to be partnered up with someone with a character as his, but yet there is this deep longing in my heart to do so. Why?_

Having finally opened my eyes, the look on everyone's faces pleased me. They were clearly in awe of the performance and I felt some satisfaction at showing off my skill to these rich kids. Ms. Becket just had her hands clasped together and over her mouth, a look of deep satisfaction on her face. Darcy and I turned to look at each other and I could see respect in his eyes, despite his cold and indifferent face.

"Well, I clearly know now which pair will be performing in the contest. That was just so magnificent, it touched me to the very core. Frankly, I'm amazed! You are the first person I have met who matches Will's talent on the violin, no one has ever even come close. How long have you been playing for Elizabeth?"

"Well, I started lessons when I was six and continued with them since then." I looked sheepish, despite having been complimented before, this was the first time it was coming out of the mouth of someone who was very well acquainted with talent. "Thank you."

Throughout the rest of the class, everyone was paired off and then sent to a practice room. I followed Darcy to a practice room and followed him in.

"You were good, but try to keep up with me. I don't like slackers. Well, we'll practice some scales for today, testing out your level and then later this week we'll decide what piece to play. Just remember, I expect the best and if you give me less then best I will not play with you. My reputation with the violin is well known and I won't have someone coming and ruining it." Darcy told me coldly once the door closed, all the while getting out his violin.

"Well, how very presumptuous of you Darcy! Did you not hear my reply to Ms. Becket's question before? I have been playing for 11 years, without fail. If anyone must be the slacker, it will be you, do you understand. Just be happy that I am your partner and no one else. In fact, your reputation can only be further advanced by me, do you understand?"

At the end of my speech, Darcy turned around and with him came the full view of his violin. I gasped aloud. _That is not possible! Is it really? No, who am I kidding, its impossible to own one, but its resemblance is uncanny._

"Um…is that by chance a Stradivarius?" I asked dazedly.

"Yes, it is. Bingham is its sobriquet. How did you know?" Darcy glared at me, his icy blue eyes suspicious.

"No, it's just that I've been to the Royal Academy of Music and saw one at their Royal Academy's York Gate Collection and it just looked a lot like it. Wow! I cannot believe you play one! They are said to have this unique sound, no one has ever been able to replicate it. Wow…just wow…" I continued to gape at the violin, but Darcy turned his back on me and back to the stand in front of him blocking my view of it.

"Well, I don't have the time to stare at a violin and neither do you. Come on, take out your flute and start. We'll start with simple scales."

Darcy tucked the violin under his chin and trapped it in place with his shoulder. From my view of his back, he looked quite stately and somewhat attractive. I continued to stare at his back until he cleared his throat and turned his head to stare at me as if to say _'Are you incompetent? I just told you to start playing!'_

Getting his message, I joined him and we proceeded to play scales for a full hour.

William

Having passed the day uneventfully, with the exception of lunch and seeing the enigmatic and charming Elizabeth, I couldn't wait to get to music. I could just relax and all my worries and duties would disappear while all I could think about was the music seeping into my soul and taking over my body. As I walked into the class, I saw a familiar head of deep brown hair and a familiar pair of obnoxiously large dollar sign earrings. The owner of this head turned to look at the door and all of a sudden I was staring into a pair of deep emerald eyes. Immediately, I composed my face to look impassive.

"What are you doing here?" _Crap, that sounded so rude! Why was I so rude? It's like I'm implying that she doesn't belong here though she has all the right to! This wasn't what I wanted to say! Why does everything come out wrongly around her?_

She smiled sweetly at me, which took me by surprise, but then with a voice heavily laced with sarcasm, she said, "Well, I believe the same that you are, here to advance my knowledge of music."

_Was she insulting me?_ Not knowing how to reply to her, I incoherently fumbled out, "Well…yes, of course…I'm sorry."

Feeling quite disoriented, I walked to the seat I had occupied for the last four years and sat down. Against my will, my eyes went to her figure and watched her walk toward a girl. She sat down and took out her flute and began to warm up, following the example of her neighbour. After a few moments, she finally introduced herself and got the other flutist to start talking. _Why is she here? This is my sanctuary and now I am to be forever plagued by the constant presence of this girl! Why does she affect me so?_ These disquieting thoughts engaged my mind until Ms. Becket walked into the room. She proceeded to tell the class about some contest or another and the fall fundraiser. I tuned out, still pondering my last thought.

"Hm, I'm sorry, but you appear to be new. I guess I'll have to change the pairings now, but before I get ahead of myself, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

My head snapped up at that comment by Ms. Becket and I saw her looking at someone in the front row. No doubt she had just seen Elizabeth. I thought that funny because she would have been the first thing my eyes would land on, she aura radiated throughout, practically domineering the whole room.

"Well, I'm told that most of you already know me, but to reiterate I'm Elizabeth Bennet or Lizzie."

Surprisingly, her face had gone tomato red. She didn't have a problem voicing her opinions to either me or anyone at our lunch table and her obvious embarrassment confused me. It seemed as though she was a different Elizabeth from the one I was acquainted with. She sat down immediately, but was then asked to stand up again at the request of Ms. Becket for her to play. On her way up, she rambled on and on about the piece she was to play, Ave Maria, like she was trying to quell sudden nervousness.

"Well, who will accompany Ms. Bennet?" Ms. Becket asked and receiving no response, she said, "Well Mr. Darcy, I know that you have considerable skill on the piano, so why don't you accompany Ms. Bennet here, okay?"

Surprised at the request, but not surprised also, I went to the piano obligingly, though in all truth I had just wanted to observe her playing. _Let's see what Ms. Bennet can do._ I started the opening chords of Ave Maria, fully concentrating my energy on playing, not daring to look up lest I be distracted by Elizabeth and her captivating eyes. On the right cue, she joined in with me and from then on no one else existed. It was just the two of us in our own world, like in a bubble and nothing penetrated it. She poured her feelings and soul into her flute, making Ave Maria sound like it was unique and made just for her. Her eyes were closed while my eyes rested only upon her, neither of us moving as though magic had trapped us in this endless moment. Of course, the piece soon ended and with the last chord the magic surrounding us broke, bringing us both back to reality. No one moved, to scared that any noise would ruin the beauty and magic of what had just transpired. Ms. Becket looked astonished and pleased. When Elizabeth finally opened her eyes, I saw them to be a deep forest green, full of passion. She turned to look at me and I once again composed my face to ensure my feelings were not revealed, yet I could feel the newfound respect I had for her in my eyes and unable to do anything to hide it.

"Well, I clearly know now which pair will be performing in the contest. That was just so magnificent, it touched me to the very core. Frankly, I'm amazed! You are the first person I have met who matches Will's talent on the violin, no one has ever even come close. How long have you been playing for Elizabeth?" Ms. Becket announced.

"Well, I started lessons when I was six and continued with them since then. Thank you." She looked embarrassed as though no one had ever complimented her before, though with playing like that the compliments must have flowed like water.

The class was then paired off and Ms. Becket dismissed us to the practice rooms. Despite her obvious talent, I was determined to win this contest and further improve my reputation as a violinist and I promised to not go easy and to make sure she worked as hard as me. I opened the door to the practice room that was my favourite and proceeded her into the room. Upon hearing the click of the door closing, my back still to her, I warned her of what I expected, while I took out my violin.

"You were good, but try to keep up with me. I don't like slackers. Well, we'll practice some scales for today, testing out your level and then later this week we'll decide what piece to play. Just remember, I expect the best and if you give me less then best I will not play with you. My reputation with the violin is well known and I won't have someone coming and ruining it."

"Well, how very presumptuous of you Darcy! Did you not hear my reply to Ms. Becket's question before? I have been playing for 11 years, without fail. If anyone must be the slacker, it will be you, do you understand. Just be happy that I am your partner and no one else. In fact, your reputation can only be further advanced by me, do you understand?"

I smiled at her retort, hearing her outrage at my remark and without turning my back, I could also feel the scowl aimed at my back. I then turned around to inform her that I had not meant it as an insult, but as a warning, but was prevented by voicing my thoughts at the sound of her gasp. She was staring at me, to be precise, she was staring at my violin. _I wonder, does she know it's a Stradivarius? Probably not._

Yet, I was shocked as she asked, all the while looking astounded, "Um…is that by chance a Stradivarius?"

I glared at her suspiciously, wondering how she knew about a Stradivarius violins. "Yes, it is. Bingham is its sobriquet. How did you know?"

"No, it's just that I've been to the Royal Academy of Music and saw one at their Royal Academy's York Gate Collection and it just looked a lot like it. Wow! I cannot believe you play one! They are said to have this unique sound, no one has ever been able to replicate it. Wow…just wow…"

"Well, I don't have the time to stare at a violin and neither do you. Come on, take out your flute and start. We'll start with simple scales."

Feeling as though if I didn't do something to get on with our session, she would have continued to stare at my violin for the whole hour, so I turned my back and positioned my violin. Feeling her gaze on my back and wondering what she was still doing standing there when I had asked her to play scales with me, I turned my head around to stare at her questioningly.

At hearing this, she finally got moving and took her flute out of its case, a Pearl flute I might add and joined me at my side. We played scales the entire time and finally I was able to make my escape from her disconcerting presence at the sound of the bell.

**SO?How'd you guys like the chapter?Oh, and you guys should really listen to Ave Maria, it is quite a wonderful piece, both with the flute and the violin (but separately kay). I am quite pleased with it,but I want to know how you feel!So remember, REVIEW!And remember, I'm also doing this for a project, so yet again REVIEW!Also, I luv reading your comments, they mean so much to me truly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!So I've updated again, three time in one week!YAY!I'm so proud of myself!Thank you Merrri, I've actually changed her flute brand to Pearl (they look and sound so cute!wish I had one) and a sobriquet is like a nickname, an unofficial one and since there are many Stradivarius violins, all of them have been named so that people can tell them apart. Also, I just want to say that the Bennet family is not poor, they are like higher level middle class people or lower level upper class, they have money to buy like good flutes (Mr. Bennet of course cannot have his favourite daughter playing from anything less then best :P) and occasionally some designer stuff, though they mostly buy them when they are on sale, though, by Rosings standard, they are poor. So, this chapter I have them go shopping and I only use Lizzie's POV otherwise it would have been so long to write and like for Darcy at most there might have been a paragraph cuz hes not really featured in this chapter. Anyways, the ball is the next chapter!YAY! Thnx to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter 9**

I slammed the door behind me, stormed through the dorm and to my bedroom, where I slammed the door again. _Ugh! That jerk! Who does he think he is? So infuriating! Telling me what to do, the nerve of him!_ I threw down my bag and angrily changed out of my clothes. _Thank god it's Friday, at least I have a two day respite from HIM! How am I going to continue this for four more months! Why couldn't this competition be in October like that fall fundraiser thing? Why!_ I felt pent up frustration and I needed to release it, so instinctively I shrieked out my anger. After I was done, I walked out and toward the kitchen. As I passed the living room, the girls' eyes zoomed in on me and stayed with me until I joined them.

"Let me guess, Darcy right?" Charlotte asked amused.

"Need you ask! Him and his big ego need to be brought down a couple of notches. Ugh!"

"Lizzie, come on. He just wants things to be perfect. You can't blame him, I mean you both have the reputation of the school hanging on your shoulder's because of this competition." Jane, like the girl she is, tried to get me to see the other side of the situation.

"Um, okay. I get the whole thing with the reputation, but really, come on! We still haven't chosen the piece we're going to play. Apparently, 'I still have to assess your skills. Until then, we are going to continue with scales and simple pieces, understood?' He doesn't even give me a word in edgewise!" I threw my head back and buried my face in a pillow.

"Well, I can see where some of your difficulty with this situation comes from. Lizzy, not being able to speak for one and a half hours. My how you suffer?" Char smirked at me, teasingly.

"It's not that. He makes it seem as though I shouldn't be in this competition or in this school. I bet all he says to Charlie is 'Oh, why bother with them. They have no social standing or connections or money for that matter. It is beneath us to associate with them.' You have no idea how happy I am that the weekend has come. Seriously, I have never been so excited at the prospect of what two days can mean and you guys know how much I love the weekends. Two days of not seeing Darcy, it feels like heaven." I sighed out.

"About that Lizzie, don't get your hopes up about the weekend. You see, there is a ball next Friday, something like homecoming and well…Charlie's offered to take us into town tomorrow seeing as we need dresses and so do his sisters and the guys need to rent their tuxes. I had Mom and Dad wire us some money to buy the dresses too. Oh, it will be so much fun! We have to buy ball gowns of course and how exciting will that be! We've never worn any before and oh just looking at them make me dream of a day when I can finally wear one and that day has come!" Jane uncharacteristically chattered on, my guess was that she was trying to hide the fact that my hopes of not seeing Darcy had just crashed and burned.

"Wait a minute. One, what ball is this, you haven't told me anything about it and two, do you mean to say that everyone, and specifically meaning Darcy, is coming with us tomorrow?" I smirked at seeing the hope in Jane's eyes disappear.

"So you caught that bit did you? Well, I guess I forgot to tell you, but Caroline had told me last Sunday that there was a 'homecoming' ball next week where parents of the students were invited and that it is quite formal. I had already searched through our things, hoping that there might be something suitable to wear, but there wasn't so I scheduled a shopping trip with Caroline. To your second question, well of course Darcy'll be there, he does need to rent a tux too. I'm so sorry Lizzie, but at least you'll have Sunday right?" Jane cheerfully asked, trying to lift my mood. I just scowled back at her.

Saturday arrived and I awoke with a not so cheerful mood. Jane had made breakfast, as she always did every morning and today, she'd made my favourites, but even that couldn't cheer me up. Jane kept trying to make me happy, but the thought of seeing Darcy again was just robbing me of my smile and laugh, though I tried to make an attempt for Jane's sake. At around noon, the doorbell to our dorm rang and I opened it to see a grinning Charlie.

"Well, are you girls ready for our trip? Kent isn't too far from here, so I thought that we could eat lunch there instead of eating at the cafeteria! That's alright isn't it?" Charlie looked uncertain at seeing my unsmiling countenance.

"Of course it's fine. Really, it sounds great. I'll just go get my stuff and we'll be out in two minutes." I left a still concerned looking Charlie behind as I went into the room.

All four of us trudged down to the student car park where two cars awaited us. Around them stood the other missing members of our party. Caroline, upon perceiving us, narrowed onto to Jane and soon had led her away to talk to her. The two cars that were parked before me were quite cute cars. You know, like how some cars are really ugly, but then every once in awhile you actually see cars that don't make you balk at the sight of them. One was a black Maybach Zeppelin and the other was a silver Maybach 62, both of course being really expensive. Then, it suddenly struck me that each car could only hold 4 people and there were eight of us. I already immediately knew that Jane and Charlie would be together and of course Louisa and Ronald. That left Darcy, Caroline, Char and I and I had an uneasy feeling that it was going to be us four in one car together, for one hour. Alone, with no Charlie or Jane to calm the rest the rest of us or be the mediator.

"Well, I think that Jane, Ronald and Louisa can come with me, is that alright with you Darcy?" Charlie cheerfully announced, confirming my suspicions.

"Yes, well we'd be going." He led the way to the black car. Of course it was black, to match his black character.

The hour long drive seemed to take an eternity. Caroline was sitting in the front and for some random reason she kept touching Darcy on his hand, leg, face, anywhere. It was quite amusing to see her try to get Darcy's attention only to be rebuffed. At one point, I made a mistake of letting my amusement show and Caroline turned in her seat to glare at me. The interior of the car was rife with silence and so awkward and tense that I could barely help it. Good thing the seats were so comfy or I would have jumped out of the car a long time ago. Thankfully, I was soon able to see Kent and from then on I kept twitching with eagerness to get out. We pulled to a stop at a valet parking car park.

"Good afternoon Mr. Darcy, Miss. Bingley, misses." The valet who came to collect the car greeted.

"So, why are we here? Isn't there like a mall or something around here, otherwise how are we going to get our dresses?" I asked, wondering why we had stopped at a street that was lined with shops rather than a mall.

"Oh my. Dear Lizzie, we do not shop at malls, we shop at boutiques. Why, have you never done so?" She then laughed as though I was a creature to be pitied for never having shopped at exclusive and way expensive stores.

Charlie and his group finally joined the rest of us and I immediately moved to Jane's side, happily avoiding both Darcy and Caroline. Charlie led us out onto the street, but instead of stopping at a dress shop, we continued on. I was surprised at this until I remembered that we still had to eat lunch. We stopped at a bakery and by the look on Caroline's face, I knew that she was surprised at the fact that her brother had even thought to bring her here, much less actually do so and she turned to Charlie questioningly.

"I thought it would be better if we had a simple meal. Do you really wish to go through the entire process of being seated down and then ordering and then waiting ages for our meal, thus wasting time for your shopping." Caroline shook her head, but still opened her mouth to speak, but Charlie cut her off, "I thought not", then walked into the bakery without further ado.

"Oh, dear Caroline, never eaten at a bakery before have we?" I whispered to her words back at her as I preceded her into the store. I thought I saw Darcy's mouth lift upward at this, but when I turned for further inspection his face was as impersonal as it always was.

We ate our lunch and then decided that we should split ways and agreed to meet up at the car park in four hours, around 5 o'clock. The boys went their separate ways, while use girls went ours, Caroline of course leading us as she knew which shops to go to.

"What will the guys do for four hours? I know it'll only take them like a minute to pick out a tux." I asked Louisa, who was walking beside me, thankfully better company than her sister was.

"Oh…well, they might go play billiards or something. We've never really asked them what it is they do while waiting for us." That was all I was able to get out of Louisa before her sister turned and beckoned her to come forward, most obviously not wanting Louisa to get too friendly with me.

As we walked down the street, something on the other side caught my eye. I stopped and turned to get a better look and I saw the most beautiful white dress with cream embroidery. Though I wanted it for myself, I immediately knew that it was the perfect dress for Charlotte.

"Hey, Char! I think I've just found your dress!" The group of girls stopped walking and turned to me. "It's in that vintage store across the street, though what the dress is doing in a vintage store is beyond me. Come on, let's go!"

Before waiting for a reply I quickly checked both ways and crossed the street and entered the store. Thirty seconds later, the bell above the door rang again, signalling the entrance of the girls.

"What _are_ we doing in this store? You don't buy ball gowns here you know. What do you hope to find Elizabeth?" Caroline sneered.

"Well Caroline, beauty is often found in places unexpected, such as here." I sneered back, knowing that it was fate that this particular dress had caught my eye, like there was someone saying 'Hey! Over here! I have the perfect dress for you!'

I walked up to the clerk and asked if she would take down the dress that was displayed in the window, knowing that not one of my companions had even bothered to look at what I had pointed out. When the shopkeeper brought the dress into full view, a collective gasp sounded throughout the store.

"Oh Lizzie! That is really beautiful…you sure you don't want it?" Charlotte asked me, all the while moving toward the dress to finger the material.

"As much as I hate to say this, the first thing that entered my mind when I saw it was about how perfect it would look on you. Well, go on, try it on." I pushed Charlotte and the dress into a change room just beside the clerk's desk.

Charlotte took a minute, before she poked her head out of the door asking for someone to help her pull up the zip. I immediately went and then backed out the door followed by Charlotte. She looked like a princess in that dress, which I guess is the objective to every ball gown. At a closer look, the underlying material was a very pale cream, though little of it could be seen because of the embroidery over it. The embroidery was in a beige like cream, a couple of shades darker than the original material, but it meshed well together. The beads and stitches weren't stitched onto the cloth, but on a clear gauzy material that hung close to the layer beneath so that it looked like just one layer. It was strapless and at the very top, about an inch of the light cloth was folded over to create separation from the skin and the dress. The dress cinched around the waist and then flowed out slightly, a couple of ruffles appearing in the skirt. Charlotte's naturally plain brown hair seemed to have an added richness to it and her pale skin was given some colour.

"You just have to buy it Char. If you leave it here, you are going to regret it and trust me, you won't find a better dress than this." I declared.

"Yes, you really should. It just brings all your features together and creates a harmony with your looks." Jane added.

With the assurance of Caroline and Louisa, Charlotte had no choice but to buy the dress and out we went, one down, four to go. After Charlotte's miraculous discovery, we found that fate was not as kind to us as it was to her. We had already gone through five stores, not finding one thing that we could even try on. I was starting to get tired and frustrated. _What? Did England not have any good dresses. To think, women used to dress in the most beautiful gowns ever imagined just a couple of centuries ago, but now, when we are trying to look for dresses, all of a sudden the beautiful dresses have somehow disappeared?_ I sighed for the hundredth time as we left the seventh store and still not making any headway.

At the eight store, we struck gold again, this time, fate deigning to give a thought to Louisa. As we perused the racks, Jane came across a dusty pink strapless dress, with a rose ribbon spanning the waist. Jane held it out for us to see and immediately, Louisa plucked it out of her hand and held it up against herself.

"Oh Jane, I hope you don't mind, but could I try on this dress? It just seems like something I would wear." Louisa asked, as she twirled around.

"Well, I wasn't going to try it on myself. I actually picked it up to see if anyone of you like it and seeing as you do, I don't see why you shouldn't." Jane replied, happy that the dress she picked out was liked.

Louisa quickly went to the back and disappeared into the change room, while we slowly made our way to the back, stopping once in awhile thinking we'd seen something we liked. When we finally reached the change room, Louisa was just stepping out. The look in her eyes already told us that she had set herself to buy the dress and we could not say a word against that decision when we saw her in it. Her naturally strawberry blonde hair didn't clash with the colour of the dress, in fact, it was accentuated by it. The dusty pink brought out a shade of pink in Louisa's cheeks, making it seem as though she was blushing slightly. Unlike Charlotte's dress, there was no embroidery upon it and the only other thing on the dress was a rose coloured ribbon that went around Louisa's waist, making her waist seem smaller. The dress fell straight down to her feet and the cloth of the skirt was ruffled. From the ribbon and over the skirt was a gauzy layer of white, making it seem as though the dress flared out a bit, though it didn't. Though it was so simple, it was truly beautiful and it just increased Louisa's already pretty looks. Caroline, Jane and I sighed enviously, though not of the dress. We knew that it wouldn't look half as good on us as it would on Louisa, but for the fact that we had still not found our dresses.

Two of our four hours had already been spent by the time we walked out with Louisa's purchase. We walked through another three more stores and in the third, we found two more dresses. Caroline had gone of to one corner while Jane, Charlotte and I were in another. Louisa was left to peruse any rack she wanted and all of a sudden she came racing toward us holding up a navy blue dress.

"Jane! I found you the perfect dress! I've paid you back too for finding my dress!" Louisa burst out.

"Well, I've also found my dress too. Come on Jane, let's try them on." Without waiting, Caroline turned to go to the change rooms and all we were afforded was a glimpse of red from the dress.

Jane was the first one out and all we could do was nod at her choice. The dress was just so Jane, very simple, but so elegant and beautiful. The material was shiny, like it was glossed, but it was understated. Once again, the dress was strapless and on the top of the bodice and in the middle was a small intricate pattern in a silvery grey. The navy blue material was bunched up in the bodice very tightly so that there seemed to be small lines running through the material. Then, at her hips, the material stopped bunching out and flared out greatly. Instead of ruffles falling from the skirt, the skirt was bunched up at several points, something like Belle's in the Beauty and the beast, but they weren't all lined up. At some of the bunches there were little silvery dots that brought out the navy blue of the dress more and put some attention on the design on the bodice. The navy blue brought out the blueness of Jane's eyes, making them seem just a bit more darker than they actually were. Jane's blonde hair didn't stand out too much, instead, it created focus on her complexions, which was pale and the natural pink that was always present. The dress also made her look much slimmer than she usually looked and it brought out her curves.

Caroline then walked out and I immediately wanted to laugh. Though the dress was beautiful, I felt that it was just a bit too over the top, but then again Caroline did like commanding all the attention. Her dress' material was somewhat like Jane's in the fact that it shone and that it was strapless. The red of the dress was truthfully a very beautiful colour and it was accented with the white present in the dress. Just underneath her chest was a broad stitched design that encircled her waist. Just where her hips started, there was another pattern stitched into the cloth with white, but the pattern seemed like vines were growing. In the front, this pattern cut off at around mid thigh on her left side and continued into a v shape that ended at the back just at her knees. Underneath this pattern, the red cloth flowed outward, but did not continue for too long, one part ending just above her left knee and then, like the pattern above it, spread out into a v shape. Beneath this red cloth there was a puffy white embroidered cloth. The back of her dress ended in a small train with no white showing, just red. The dress was in like a mermaid or fish style. Her platinum blonde hair, most obviously fake stood out against the red of her dress, but also brought attention to the richness of the red. Her skin, you would have thought would appear just a bit lighter, was turned into a slightly deeper shade. Overall, the dress well suited Caroline.

We made the two purchases and I was left without a dress and we had only an hour to find my dress and to find accessories to go with the dresses.

"Lizzie, I know you haven't been concentrating on finding a dress, being too busy of course in look for one for us, but look now alright. We need to hurry." Jane whispered to me and I blushed at how easily Jane had identified what I was doing.

As luck would have it, the next store we went to, Char found a dress for me. It was beautiful. The style was Grecian and so simple, but I just could not wait to try it on. The dress had about two inch straps that ended where my shoulders met with my arms and they cut a deep v into the bodice, but not too deep thankfully. Just below my chest, about five or six inches of white cloth wrapped around my waist horizontally. It was outlined in sparkly ribbon and two ribbons cut through the middle differently. After that, the dress just fell straight to the ground. The material was such that it bunched up naturally, both on the bodice and the skirt. The white colour of the dress deepened my hair and brought out the slightly auburn highlights my hair held. The sparkle of the ribbon accentuated my eyes, bringing out the various colours present within them. My skin looked a lot paler and created a very light pink blush that spread across my cheeks. No one spoke a word when I stepped out, but I had resolved to buy it no matter what anyone said. Thankfully the silence was such that I understood that they knew the dress was perfect for me, but that they couldn't voice out their thoughts. Happily, I changed back and brought the dress, swinging my bag happily at the prospect of going home soon.

"We still have about forty-five minutes before we meet up with the guys. What're we gonna do till then?" I asked as we strolled down the street back into the direction we had come from.

"Well, we still need to find shoes for our dresses and though we need jewellery, we don't have time to shop for that. So, knowing that we must have some suitable jewellery at home, I know of the perfect shoe store we should visit." Caroline said and led us to a store some ways back, but as we entered it, saw that it was filled to the brim with shoes.

Jane found a pair of silver Jimmy Choo stilettos. The front had a shiny leather strap that extended from the right to the left where her toes started and another circled that strap from near the front of her toes. I found black gladiator sandals that were flat, but extended till my mid calf. From where my toes ended till where my foot met my leg, barely any skin was visible because the straps of black were so close together. Charlotte found a pair of white gold ankle boots with a cream ribbon at the top front. It looked much like a boot that you would have found in earlier times, but I felt that it went along with the look of her dress. Louisa found a pair of rose coloured heels much like Jane's except that there were no straps and that there was a hole in the front from where the toe and just a few more toes could be seen. Also, as a border, there was a dusty pink ribbon weaved through the leather of the shoe and ended in a small bow just above the hole in the front. The leather was also very shiny. Caroline found a pair of satin red pumps with black ribbon that bordered it. There was a bow of black ribbon in the front to where the shoe started and the ribbon around the border was edged with black lace that stood up. The pumps also had lines that went around the shoe that started from the where the ribbon was.

After we'd purchased our shoes, it was time to go pack to the car park to meet the guys. They had already brought out the cars and were waiting for us in the street and this time, I insisted that I sit with Jane on the way back. The drive back home was much more pleasant than the drive into Kent had been. The shopping had so tired me out that I couldn't wait to get back home and into my bed. An added bonus was that from the time we saw the guys waiting for us by their cars, I had not seen Darcy once and I managed to successfully avoid him once we got back to Rosings Park. Us girls and Ronald got out, while Darcy and Charlie went to park the cars and it was all I could do to just run for my dorm. After Jane had taken care of the farewells and thanks, we all hurried back to our dorm.

As we waited for the elevator, I suddenly had a feeling of dread, but passed it off as fatigue. As we neared the door to our dorm, we found that the light was left on behind it. _That's strange, I always make sure that the lights are off. Did I forget this time?_ As we neared our door, we heard laughter from within and loud voices. Jane, Charlotte and I turned to each other, fear showing on our faces at who could be behind those doors. Being me of course, I stepped forward and slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noise so that the intruders will not know that they had been found. We entered the dorm and dropped our purchases in the foyer, choosing to arm ourselves with our umbrellas. I then led the three of us in deeper and then into the dining room, which was furthest from the door and hidden from our sight. I brandished my umbrella in front of me, holding firmly in case I had to use it. As I turned the corner, I dropped my umbrella in shock and was then pushed forward as Charlotte, then Jane collided into me.

"Mom?"

**So whatcha guys think?Did you like?If you guys found my description of their dresses confusing or weird, I'm putting up the pics I reference on my profile so you can check them out there!So once again please review!I really need criticism, but please don't only write the bad stuff, write some good too!It'll make me happy either way so please review!THNX!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!So I know that I said I'd post the pics of the dresses, but somehow I can't do it so I'm now searching for the links…anyways, I know this was supposed to be the ball chapter, but its another transition chapter, which will be followed by another transition chapter and then finally the BALL!Can't wait to write it!Anyways, thnx for the reviews and I appreciate the criticism, makes me want to work harder to make my writing , hope I fixed the mistakes I've made and once again this is just in Lizzies POV, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice.**

**Chapter 10**

"Mom?" I asked shocked.

"Darlings! You're home! You have no idea how frightened I was when I came in and didn't see you girls. My poor nerves could barely handle the shock! Couldn't you have left a note for your mother, knowing how worried I'd be? Tsk, I thought I'd raised you better than that." Mom announced, all the while coming and squeezing the life out of us.

"Mom, we didn't know you were coming, but it's so good to see you, we've missed you." Jane replied softly to our mother and hugged her back.

I looked past my mother's shoulders and saw that our entire family was inside our dorm. I saw my father standing to one side of the room and gave him a look, which translated would have been something like: _"Really? We came to Rosings Park just to get away from her and you allow her to come and invade our space? Really?"_ To which my father grimaced back and shrugged his shoulders as if to say _I couldn't stop her._ After hugging mother, I went to him and gave him a huge hug; I really had missed him, if not the rest of the female members.

"How are you daddy?" I whispered.

"I'm good. I'm so sorry about this, but you know your mother, she persisted. She even called my boss to ask whether they have a branch in London." He sighed.

"So where is this job and what are you gonna do here?"

"Well, the previous head of the London publishing house just retired and since I've worked at Hertfordshire Press for almost 30 years, Mr. Monroe decided to have me take his position. It comes with better pay too and your mother just jumped at the opportunity. She said something about two young men or something like that. Knowing that boys were involved, I knew she would not rest until we moved." Father said as he sat back down on the leather recliner.

"Well, just make yourselves at home and we're just going to put our purchases away kay?" I addressed everyone in a loud sarcastic voice.

Us girls walked into our own rooms and then Charlotte and I ambushed Jane and locked ourselves into her room. We just stared at her and she became a bit fidgety, especially since I was sending here my special _explain or be hurt_ stare.

"So Jane, care to explain why our mother is here and what boy she is talking about?"

"Um, well, last Sunday I emailed Mom and told her about Rosings and I may have mentioned the fact that I like Charlie and that he may like me back…I kinda realize now that that might have been a mistake." Jane explained sheepishly.

"Really! And to think you were always considered smart. The whole point of Rosings was to get away from our crazy family! But no, you decide to mention the one thing that is guaranteed to get that woman running over here, boys! Especially rich boys! Smartness Jane." I scathed.

"Well, they aren't staying here, the farthest they'll be is in Kent, which is an hour away, so Mrs. Bennet won't be bothering us much. So man up Lizzie and let's get out there, they'll go away eventually." Char interceded.

"Yeah, that makes me so happy, but whatevs, let's go."

We walked out and re-entered to the same scene we had come upon. At least Mom was in the kitchen cooking us something to eat, I didn't mind having someone else do that for once. No sooner had we settled down when Kitty and Lydia bombarded us with question after question.

"So, did you meet any hot guys? Mom said you did."

"Do you think we could get some of them to go out with us?"

"Maybe we could stay here sometimes hmm?"

"Omg, you have got to introduce us to the guys, I mean, it's your duty as our older sisters kay?"

"Well, maybe, if you gave us a chance to answer your questions, then you won't have to ask some of them, like you guys staying over and introducing you to people here." I answered, interrupting their barrage of questions. "And the answers to those questions and most of them is no, so why not, for once in your lives, you guys just stay quiet for maybe, like, five minutes, kay?"

"Well, someone's in a crappy mood. God, don't take it out on is just cuz you're having a crappy time here. I bet if we were here, then we'd already have dates and boyfriends, which you most obviously don't have." Lydia sneered.

"Well, yes you would, but see I like to have my reputation intact, not be known as a skank, thank you very much."

"Lizzie! Watch your mouth when you talk about your sister! There is no need to be rude just because she's popular with the boys!" Mom had walked out of the kitchen and of course, she thinks there's nothing wrong with having no dignity.

"So Lizzie, how are your studies going? How are your music classes?" Dad put down his newspaper for once sensing that a fight was brewing.

"Oh, it's really awesome! I mean the music and practice rooms are state of the art. Totally soundproof and the walls don't absorb any of the music so the sound is really pure and true. Also, there's like a recording studio and each practice room has its own system so that you can record yourself playing and then play it back to see if you made any mistakes. Also, there's a fall charity thing that all the music students will be playing duets in and I was chosen to perform a duet at a concert. I am so psyched!"

"A duet, with whom? Is it a boy?" Mom's ears had perked up at my playing a duet and I could tell by the look on her face that she was just begging to God that I'd been partnered up with a guy.

"Yeah. It's Charlie's friend, William Darcy. He's good, but so arrogant and conceited and stuck up and…" I replied.

"Ok Lizzie, I think you're just letting your prejudice colour your description of him, don't you think? He's nothing like what Lizzie described, in fact Charlie says that he's really nice and he would do anything for his friends, though he is a bit quiet. You'd probably like him Mom." Jane interrupted, making it out to look as though Darcy could actually be considered nice.

"We all know we can't trust your opinion Jane, you'd make the Devil sound like an angel, you're that optimistic and naïve, but whatevs, your opinion is your opinion and my opinion is mine."

After that little bit, dinner continued on normally, Bennet style. Lydia and Kitty were trying to overlap all the conversations going on by loudly describing all the cute guys they'd met on the trip over here and how one of them had given Lydia his number. Dad stayed quiet and mostly observed with a small amused smile on his face, interrupting once or twice to add his bit to any conversation going on. Mom of course went on about the school, how she hoped that Charlie and Darcy were rich and nice, how of course her 'darling, beautiful' Jane would make her proud by catching Charlie and raving on about Lydia and Kitty's latest boyfriends. Mary interjected at every turn to add something wise and sage or to reprimand us on our frivolous thoughts and actions when there was great suffering going on in the world. Jane politely answered mother, Lydia and Kitty's questions and patiently listened to their conversations. On occasion, Char and I would talk, but mostly we stayed quiet and observed, much like Dad, with an amused grin, though of course, me being me, I had my say quite often.

"Well girls, that was such a lovely dinner! You will of course have to come to Meryton every weekend understand? Oh and I can't wait to see you three in your lovely gowns this Friday!" Mom sighed out at the door.

"Meryton? And what do you mean you'll see us in our gowns this Friday?" I asked, hesitant at the explanation to my second question.

"Well, yes, it's not that far from here. Just about a three, four hour drive. We've bought a cottage like house there, quite beautiful actually and the bonus is that your father can work from home too! Isn't that wonderful? Oh and yes, Jane wrote to me that family were invited and of course, with your family being here, we are going to go with you guys. Anyways, sleep tight my girls and be careful, my nerves can't possibly handle another scare like the one I received today when I didn't see you."

With that final flourish, they left. _Thank god. I am bushed and all I can hear and think about at this moment is the sweet song that my bed is playing. Wait, family ball? Them going? What?_ Finally my mother's last words pierced through the sleep filled haze that was my brain and I landed my sharp gaze on Jane.

"I'm sorry alright! I just wrote her a letter, I didn't actually think she'd come! You can't blame me!" With that Jane turned and practically ran to her room.

Char and I exchanged looks and finding no energy to go after Jane, followed her example and went to bed.

**Kay, so howd you guys like it?Also, something to look forward to is that I'm introducing a new character, guess who?Btw, if anyone knows hows to post pics on your profile PLEASE tell me how!Anways, once again, REVIEW!Luv the criticism and the compliments, best of both worlds!And,my due date is looming so the more reviews the better!REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!I'm kinda freaking out cuz my project is due next Tuesday and I haven't even gotten to the first ball, but you know what?No worries cuz I'm gonna work super hard and write super fast so that I get to the Netherfield ball too!So yay cuz you'll be reading new chapters sooner!Also, this is my unedited version so I'll be replacing this chapter in a day or , I'm thinking bout changing the title cuz Private Pride and Prejudice is kinda very boring. I was thinking about **_**If You're Reading This**_** or **_**A Journey To Love**_** or **_**American Girl Meets British Lord**_**. So please tell me which one you guys like and then I'll change the title. I totally love the first one and it kinda makes sense cuz of the letter Darcy sends and the song is just sooo awesome that I felt obligated to have it as a possibility!Anyways, does anyone know how to post pics up on their profile cuz I'm not able to, so HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter 11**

_Ugh! Mom and Darcy are driving me nuts! She won't stop calling and talking for hours about randomness and her poor nerves that we are all alone and he won't let up during practices! Now on top of that, I'm late! Wonder how long he'll yell at me for this time?_ My flute case banged against my hip, while I juggled my books, all the while running at top speed so that I would get to the practice rooms in time. For some reason, I've been late this entire week for practice, forgetting one thing or another. _Please God, don't let him be there! Just this once let him be later than me!_ Then I collided with something.

"Watch where you're going! God, anyone would think they'd be able to see me!" A male voice shouted out.

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going! I'm not the only one at fault 'kay! Be a man and shoulder some responsibility!"

I got a strange sense of déjà vu from this scenario. Oh, right, this was how Darcy and I had met. By this time, I was over at the shock of the collision and had begun to gather my things from the floor. From the corner of my eye, I could see an arm dressed in bright orange snake out and help me. _At least he's one upped Darcy, he's actually helping me._

"Sorry 'bout my outburst, I'm just in a really crappy mood. I also see why I should have seen you, that is one bright orange."

I finally stood up and took my first real look at the guy. He was really cute with shaggy blonde hair and lazy blue eyes and I barely even reached his shoulders. _A lot like Darcy, except for the blonde locks and darker eyes. Wait, why am I comparing him to Darcy and why is he even in my mind!_ This guy could have passed for being a student at this school, except for the fact that he was dressed from head to toe in bright orange and was holding a mop, which must have come from the cleaning cart not too far away from where we were.

"Anyways, I'm Elizabeth "Lizzie" Bennet and you are?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"A pleasure Ms. Bennet. George Wickham at your service." He shook my hand and flashed me a heart stopping smile.

My heart stopped beating for a second while I just stared stupidly at him. _Shake it off Lizzie! You're staring like a star struck teenager! Compose yourself!_ He continued grinning and I had the feeling that he knew how good looking and disarming he was. I physically shook my head and tried to act like my normal self, cool, calm and collected, which was proving to be a little difficult.

"Out of curiosity, but you don't look much older than me and I was wondering what you're doing with a mop, when you should be, like, running off for your elective? No offence, but I'm just curious."

He continued grinning and said, "No worries, I get it all the time. Actually, this is the only way I could continue to study here, all thanks to someone. Don't you think you should be on your way though?"

I opened my mouth to reply, when someone shouted behind me, "There you are! Do you know for how long I have been waiting…"

The voice trailed off and I turned to see Darcy, confirming my suspicions. Thinking I would find a haughty and angry looking Darcy, I was surprised to see him white with anger and eyes full of hate and disgust. His lips were even compressed together and his fists were balled up and shaking slightly as if he were physically restraining himself from beating the crap out of someone. It was a little bit of an extreme reaction, even for Darcy, but then I realized that his eyes weren't on me, they were looking past me. I turned and saw George, eyes full of scorn, but he had a lazy grin on his face. _What is going on here? Am I missing the bigger picture?_

I turned back to Darcy, about to ask what was going on, when he interrupted me and said, "I expect to see you in the practice room in five minutes, do not squander away your time with filth", and walked away.

I turned back to George, deeply perplexed and begged George for an explanation with my eyes.

"Well, it seems as though you've already met the mastermind behind my current situation. You better hurry, I know Darcy and he means five minutes."

"Wait! What's going on between you and 'mastermind behind my current situation'? What's that all about?" I questioned.

"How about we meet later, say around 9 tonight by the gazebo just past the Headmistress's building? I'll tell you then alright!" He turned and walked away, without waiting for my reply.

Wanting to not anger Darcy anymore than he already was, I ran to the practice room. Darcy was already inside and practicing as always when I entered, but instead of reprimanding me, he just turned to look at me once before going back to warming up.

"Well isn't that strange? No scolding on the value of time or anything? Something wrong Darcy?"

I took out my flute and silently prayed that he would tell me about how he knew George Wickham. Alas, of course, Darcy wasn't one to waste time on these "trivial" things, but instead he flung me a bunch of scores.

"We are going to pick our piece today. I've selected a few that I think would best optimize our skill and guarantee us a first place finish. We will pick out the one that you have less trouble with. Please look them over once and then we will start."

He didn't even turn to look at me! _Well fine, let's do this your way. I'll still find out the deal between you and George tonight, so whatevs. _ I looked at the pieces and there were 6 pieces altogether. There was Watchet Auf and Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude by J.S Bach, Minuet and Trio by Luigi Boccherini, the Arrival of the Queen of Sheba by George Frideric Handel, Canonic Sonata by Georg Philipp Telemann and the Butterfly by David Downes. After my having played through each piece once, Darcy and I played together.

"Okay, frankly, Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude is really boring and I would totally hate having to play this, so I don't care about what you think, this is definitely out. The Boccherini piece is really great, but I have a totally boring and insignificant part, in my opinion, while you basically play throughout, so I don't think that it'd be a great piece to showcase _both_ our talents."

"I agree with you. Handel's the Arrival of the Queen of Sheba is a very lively piece, but it is a lot of call and response and very repetitive, so I would like to eliminate that piece. Watchet Auf, like Boccherini's piece is not viable as its focus lies on showcasing the flute. " Darcy answered stiffly.

"Oh, but I really like Watchet Auf! It's so lively!" I cried out.

"I agreed to taking out Minuet and Trio, so do you not think that it is only fair that Watchet Auf be eliminated also?" Darcy glared icily.

"Fine, but then we are definitely doing the Butterfly. it's so much more livelier than Canonic Sonata and it showcases both our talents so hah! You've got nothing on that!" I triumphantly declared.

"Canonic Sonata is a very technical piece, needing precision and it will showcase our ability to adapt too. For a competition it is by far the best possible piece to play."

"Oh come on Darcy! Don't be so stiff all the time, learn to have some fun! It might do you some good dontcha think? I mean, doesn't it get boring and tedious to have to remain so fastidious and grim all the time? One might even think that you don't know how to have a good time?" I goaded him.

"I have nothing against fun, I was just thinking about what will get us first place, but I can see that that is the least of your concerns. Do not think I do not know how to have fun Elizabeth, I will have you know that I have already mastered that piece. We might as well do it, I would like to whether or not you will be able to play it as well as I can." Darcy scathed, all the while glaring at me with his icy blue stare.

"So the Butterfly it is?" I asked, barely being able to contain my excitement.

"Did I not just say that? You Americans are so daft at times, I wonder how you even managed to get a scholarship to Rosings, let alone keep up your marks. Well come on now, we do not have time to waste. We have to perfect it before December, there will be no slacking off understand?"

With that, we proceeded to practice scales because Darcy deemed that I still had to practice my higher and lower ranges more until they were flawless. _Presumptuous jerk, but I so totally adore this piece! I can't wait until December! We are so going to win!_

Darcy

_Where is she! I've been here for already 15 minutes and she still hasn't come! I just knew it was too good to be true, she's so typical. When insulted she fires up and determines that I am wrong, but after a week of just measly exercises she deems herself to good to do and becomes lazy! Why was I paired up with her and why did Aunt Catherine have to enter us into a duet competition. I would have won by myself!_ I waited for another five minutes before I finally had enough and I stormed out the door to go look for her. I had only walked a couple of paces before I saw her standing and talking to someone else. _The nerve! She knows we should be practicing now, but instead she not only wastes her time, but mine also talking to this person._

I continued walking and shouted out to her, "There you are! Do you know for how long I have been waiting…", my voice trailed off.

She was talking to _Wickham_! _What is she doing talking to him? What is he even doing here? Why hasn't he left? He knows I won't give him any more money, he should just give up!_ The blood had drained from my face when I saw him and my lips were compressed. I saw his mocking grin and my fists started to shake, it was taking all my control to stop myself from wiping that grin off his face and pummelling him to the ground. Elizabeth turned to look back at Wickham and then turned back to me again, opening her mouth.

Not being able to stand another second of seeing that creature, I snapped to he, "I expect to see you in the practice room in five minutes, do not squander away your time with filth", and walked away.

_Why is she still standing there, I don't hear her walking after me. Oh, that's right, Wickham's a charmer, of course she'll want to stay and talk to him. I should warn her about the real Wickham. No! I can't do that, she might tell everyone else about him and then Georgiana will never again have a peaceful, ignorant life again! No, I cannot tell her, but I will warn her._

Upon reaching the music room, it took her three more minutes to arrive breathless. She slammed the door shut and I winced a little bit, pausing just for a second to look at her before turning back to my warm up exercises.

"Well isn't that strange? No scolding on the value of time or anything? Something wrong Darcy?" She asked as took out her flute and began to play scales too.

There was a tense silence in the room, the atmosphere filled with barely contained anticipation, but I knew she wanted me to tell her about the meeting with Wickham and I wasn't in the mood to explain anything to her, let alone warn her about his true character. Instead, I focused on the reason why we were even in the same room and flung toward her 6 possible scores for the competition. I had picked out Watchet Auf and Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude by J.S Bach, Minuet and Trio by Luigi Boccherini, the Arrival of the Queen of Sheba by George Frideric Handel, Canonic Sonata by Georg Philipp Telemann and the Butterfly by David Downes, they seemed like they would provide us with a good chance of winning.

"We are going to pick our piece today. I've selected a few that I think would best optimize our skill and guarantee us a first place finish. We will pick out the one that you have less trouble with. Please look them over once and then we will start."

She looked over each carefully before she started to play through each once. Once she had finished, we immediately began to play the pieces together to finalize the piece. All of them were good and before I could tell her the piece that I had chosen, she spoke out.

"Okay, frankly, Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude is really boring and I would totally hate having to play this, so I don't care about what you think, this is definitely out. The Boccherini piece is really great, but I have a totally boring and insignificant part, in my opinion, while you basically play throughout, so I don't think that it'd be a great piece to showcase _both_ our talents."

"I agree with you. Handel's the Arrival of the Queen of Sheba is a very lively piece, but it is a lot of call and response and very repetitive, so I would like to eliminate that piece. Watchet Auf, like Boccherini's piece is not viable as its focus lies on showcasing the flute. " I answered stiffly.

"Oh, but I really like Watchet Auf! It's so lively!" Elizabeth cried out.

"I agreed to taking out Minuet and Trio, so do you not think that it is only fair that Watchet Auf be eliminated also?" I glared at her icily, enraged that she could be so one-sided.

"Fine, but then we are definitely doing the Butterfly. it's so much more livelier than Canonic Sonata and it showcases both our talents so hah! You've got nothing on that!" She declared triumphantly, thinking I wouldn't put up an argument with her logic.

"Canonic Sonata is a very technical piece, needing precision and it will showcase our ability to adapt too. For a competition it is by far the best possible piece to play." I answered back, despite agreeing with her, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being so easily pleased.

"Oh come on Darcy! Don't be so stiff all the time, learn to have some fun! It might do you some good dontcha think? I mean, doesn't it get boring and tedious to have to remain so fastidious and grim all the time? One might even think that you don't know how to have a good time?" She goaded me.

"I have nothing against fun, I was just thinking about what will get us first place, but I can see that that is the least of your concerns. Do not think I do not know how to have fun Elizabeth, I will have you know that I have already mastered that piece. We might as well do it, I would like to whether or not you will be able to play it as well as I can." I scathed, glaring at her for the indecency and childishness she had just displayed.

"So the Butterfly it is?" She asking, bouncing on her toes slightly with excitement.

"Did I not just say that? You Americans are so daft at times, I wonder how you even managed to get a scholarship to Rosings, let alone keep up your marks. Well come on now, we do not have time to waste. We have to perfect it before December, there will be no slacking off understand?"

I smile inwardly. _She is so excited, I'm glad I can share this experience with her. She thinks exactly like I thought she would. This competition was going to be a breeze with the both of us playing together. _Wickham had slipped out of my mind and by the end of our session, I had totally forgotten about our encounter.

Elizabeth

At 9 that evening, I had already reached the gazebo and was sitting down waiting for George. _The scenery around here is so beautiful and peaceful, I could just spend my life looking over a view like this and have no regrets._ I looked at my watch a couple of minutes later and saw that it was nearing 9:30 and the sky had darkened considerable. _I guess he forgot. Well, I might as well go home._ I stood up to leave, but just then I saw a figure come running toward me.

"I'm…so sorry…for being late…I finished…up late…Sorry." George panted, his chest heaving from the exercise.

"Oh, no worries. I was enjoying the view and I hardly missed you. Well, what's the deal with you and Darcy?" I decided to get to the point immediately, not wanting to waste another minute on meaningless chatter.

"So straightforward Elizabeth, I admire that." George grinned.

"Call me Lizzie and go on." I prompted him and sat down, patting the seat next to me for him to join me, which he did.

"Well, Darcy and I go way back. He comes from a rich family and they're actually nobility you know. His family have been lords since centuries ago. Anyway, my father worked for Darcy's as like a general manager. They worked closely together and so Darcy and I were thrust into each others company. Soon my dad got promoted and became the CEO of one of the nearby companies in the Darcy empire and we moved onto their land in Derbyshire. Darcy and I got along really well and his family liked me like a son. Unfortunately, my dad died in a car accident when I was 8 and my mother had left us when we were a child, so Mr. Darcy took me in. He used to say that it was the least he could do for my dad since they were close friends and one of his most trusted and hardworking employees. Darcy's little sister was born that year, but sadly his mother died in childbirth. We were all greatly affected and I grieved for her. She was like my surrogate mother and it affected me greatly when she passed. Mr. Darcy became depressed and it was understandable, they were so in love with each other that it seemed like they were actually soul mates. After that, Mr. Darcy started to pay more attention to me and insisted that Darcy and I do everything together. Two years later, Darcy grew distant from me, my guess is that he was jealous because his father paid more attention to me than to him. Anyway, despite the loss of his friendship, I had gained someone else to dote on, Georgiana. She would follow me around everywhere and constantly asked for me. I of course allowed her that liberty and she grew more attached to me than to Darcy and that ended our friendship. From then on, Darcy barely spoke to me and only when absolutely required to. When we were 15, we both started here, Mr. Darcy of course paying my tuition. Sadly, Mr. Darcy passed away that year and though it was sad to see him go, I knew he was much happier because he had grieved for his wife ever since the day she died. Mr. Darcy, being the kind man he was, had left me money, enough to pay for my tuition all through Rosings and provisions for when I pursued a higher education, plus pocket money and a trust fund for when I turned 21. Darcy was a bit displeased at that fact, but he could do nothing to contest the will. Then, just a year later, Darcy decided to go against his father's wishes and cut me off. I'm guessing that his jealousy had reached a boiling point and decided to exact revenge on me. The only reason I'm still here is because Headmistress De Bourgh made a deal with me. Every afternoon I clean a building and she would allow me to continue studying here. So that's why you saw me with that orange jumpsuit today because I don't even have the option of an elective, it's just work for me. That's the story." George ended off, his demeanour a bit dejected, but to all extents unworried.

"Why don't you call Darcy out? There must be something that could enable you to get back your rightful money!" I asked, horrified at his tale and seething with anger.

"I can't sully the name of his father, which would inevitably happen if I chose to pursue after my so called inheritance. I'm just grateful that Mrs. De Bourgh allowed me to continue my studies here, so I am in want of nothing." George shrugged back at me.

"The nerve of him though! He really is pitiful, ruining the life of another just because of his vanity and pride. So like him! Someone should put him in his place! I knew my assessment of him was right. I don't think I'd be able to bare more than a minute with him! I never thought such an ugly character could exist." I shuddered and my heart went out to George. _So much suffering from the hands of just one person. How can he live with himself knowing what he has done?_

"Calm down Lizzie! There's no point in being mad at him, I'm just glad that you know his true character. He won't be able to hurt you know that you know the truth and for that I am glad because I don't think I'd be able to bear it if he does the same to someone else. I know you're protected against him and that's all I need to know. Well, you and I better be going, but I hope that we will be able to do this again. I really enjoyed spending time with you, though I did most of the talking." George laughed and bade me farewell before he turned and sauntered off in the direction of the school.

_He's so nice! So cheerful too, despite his circumstances. Ugh, I just wish I didn't have to see that jerk's face everyday after hearing this. I want to give him a piece of my mind, but I don't want to go against George's wishes. The moment I have my chance though, I'm set Darcy straight!"_

George

_Damn! I'm late! I hope Lizzie's still there! That stupid lady, can't she leave me alone! So what I was smoking a cigarette, it's not like I did anything I wasn't supposed to. Chewing my head off just because she's the Headmistress and my boss. _As I ran, I saw a girlish figure rise up and turn as if to leave and sped up just in time to see Elizabeth looking at me.

"I'm…so sorry…for being late…I finished…up late…Sorry." I panted, my chest heaving from running, but so glad that she'd.

"Oh, no worries. I was enjoying the view and I hardly missed you. Well, what's the deal with you and Darcy?"

"So straightforward Elizabeth, I admire that." I grinned, flirting with her to give me time to think up of a story.

"Call me Lizzie and go on." She prompted me, sitting down and inviting me to sit with her.

I decided to get the whole thing out of the way and in one shot.

"Well, Darcy and I go way back. He comes from a rich family and they're actually nobility you know. His family have been lords since centuries ago. Anyway, my father worked for Darcy's as like a general manager. They worked closely together and so Darcy and I were thrust into each others company. Soon my dad got promoted and became the CEO of one of the nearby companies in the Darcy empire and we moved onto their land in Derbyshire. Darcy and I got along really well and his family liked me like a son. Unfortunately, my dad died in a car accident when I was 8 and my mother had left us when we were a child, so Mr. Darcy took me in. He used to say that it was the least he could do for my dad since they were close friends and one of his most trusted and hardworking employees. Darcy's little sister was born that year, but sadly his mother died in childbirth. We were all greatly affected and I grieved for her. She was like my surrogate mother and it affected me greatly when she passed. Mr. Darcy became depressed and it was understandable, they were so in love with each other that it seemed like they were actually soul mates. After that, Mr. Darcy started to pay more attention to me and insisted that Darcy and I do everything together. Two years later, Darcy grew distant from me, my guess is that he was jealous because his father paid more attention to me than to him. Anyway, despite the loss of his friendship, I had gained someone else to dote on, Georgiana. She would follow me around everywhere and constantly asked for me. I of course allowed her that liberty and she grew more attached to me than to Darcy and that ended our friendship. From then on, Darcy barely spoke to me and only when absolutely required to. When we were 15, we both started here, Mr. Darcy of course paying my tuition. Sadly, Mr. Darcy passed away that year and though it was sad to see him go, I knew he was much happier because he had grieved for his wife ever since the day she died. Mr. Darcy, being the kind man he was, had left me money, enough to pay for my tuition all through Rosings and provisions for when I pursued a higher education, plus pocket money and a trust fund for when I turned 21. Darcy was a bit displeased at that fact, but he could do nothing to contest the will. Then, just a year later, Darcy decided to go against his father's wishes and cut me off. I'm guessing that his jealousy had reached a boiling point and decided to exact revenge on me. The only reason I'm still here is because Headmistress De Bourgh made a deal with me. Every afternoon I clean a building and she would allow me to continue studying here. So that's why you saw me with that orange jumpsuit today because I don't even have the option of an elective, it's just work for me. That's the story."

To get her sympathy, I exaggerated my misery, but to make it a bit more realistic, I acted as if though I was trying to look happy and failing.

"Why don't you call Darcy out? There must be something that could enable you to get back your rightful money!" She seethed.

_What? No questions? She just believed me? Well, that was easy! But I do feel a little bad that she's so naïve that she took my word for it, despite the fact that everyone must be telling her how great Darcy is. Hmm. I like her, I guess she could be my plaything for now before I find some other rich girl to mooch off from. _

"I can't sully the name of his father, which would inevitably happen if I chose to pursue after my so called inheritance. I'm just grateful that Mrs. De Bourgh allowed me to continue my studies here, so I am in want of nothing." I shrugged, playing it up a bit more.

"The nerve of him though! He really is pitiful, ruining the life of another just because of his vanity and pride. So like him! Someone should put him in his place! I knew my assessment of him was right. I don't think I'd be able to bare more than a minute with him! I never thought such an ugly character could exist."

_Hah! She's sucking this up like a sponge! And I thought that she looked a bit smarter than an average girl. I guess looks do lie. But I have to stop her from telling anyone else!_

"Calm down Lizzie! There's no point in being mad at him, I'm just glad that you know his true character. He won't be able to hurt you know that you know the truth and for that I am glad because I don't think I'd be able to bear it if he does the same to someone else. I know you're protected against him and that's all I need to know. Well, you and I better be going, but I hope that we will be able to do this again. I really enjoyed spending time with you, though I did most of the talking." I laughed, albeit nervously and quickly walked away, not wanting to hear her reply.

_Did she swallow it up? Did I overdo it? Please God, let her believe me and let her be smart enough not to mention it to anyone else too!_ I continued walking, knowing that if she did shoot her mouth, I would know in a day or two. Though the chances of that happening were slim to none, she'd eaten up every word I'd said. _Who knew it would be that easy?_

**Hope you guys like the chapter!How was it?I'm only gonna know if you guys review and I so totally want to read your reviews too!Plus it'll help with my project…Anyways, you guys have to have to have to listen to the top three pieces cuz I luved them!I'll be putting up the links on my profile or ya'll can search em up,either REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!Also tell me what I should change my title to and I'm also open to suggestions!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!Im a bit sad cuz no one replied to my chapter before :`(…anyways I'm also changing the title of this story to **_**If Your Reading This**_**!Im also posting up the links to the dresses,except for charlottes cuz I still have to find the link…Anyways this is the chapter with the first ball!Yay!I hope you guys like it!I'm probably also going to post up chapters 13-15 in the next two days!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter 12**

"You guys have no idea how happy I am that today is that homecoming ball thing? It's like a godsend! Darcy's been acting weirder than ever and so much colder, which is hard to believe because he's already like an ice cube. Whatevs though, I'm glad to be away from him for a day." I yelled out as I entered our dorm. "By the way, where are you guys?" I asked as I saw no one to greet me.

"We are in Jane's room Lizzie! Come on! We don't have much time and we've got so much to do!" Char's voice sounded out, muffled by the door.

I dropped my bags and hurried toward Jane's room. Once I opened the door, all I saw around me was mayhem. Both of their dresses had been taken out and laid on Jane's bed, still in their protective covering. On the floor next to the bed were their shoes. Jane's dresser was covered with all her makeup and her desk was occupied with Charlotte's. Along with the makeup lay hair curlers, hair straighteners, hair clips, bobby pins, etc. Everything that had to do with getting dolled up was piled into Jane's room.

Jane finally noticed me in the doorway and ordered, "Go bathe Lizzie and be quick. We don't have much time! Char and I are still figuring what to do with our hair and who knows how long that could take! I really want us to look good tonight!"

"Anyone special we're trying to impress or is it for the benefit of everyone? Maybe, oh I don't know, can Charlie be that person?" I teased as Jane blushed scarlet.

"Go now!" Char interceded, her face harried as she kept glancing at her watch.

I went to my room to start the first part of Mission Make Over. I was left alone to my thoughts while I soaked in lavender scented bath oil. _I wonder if George will come. That would be awesome and would brighten up my evening. Will anyone dance with me? I know Charlie will once, but I want someone for myself. Darcy would do very well actually._ Startled at where my train of thought was leading me, I managed to splash water out of the tub. I decided that I'd better get going, not wanting to really explore why Darcy had popped into my head yet again. As I walked out, I wrapped my robe tighter around my nightclothes and entered Jane's room once again.

"Really Lizzie? Half an hour? Oh whatever, just come here. Jane and I know what to do with your hair, which is a start at least." Charlotte reprimanded me and beckoned me over to the seat in front of the dresser.

"We were thinking of doing your hair in, like, a Grecian style because your dress is also Grecian. Anyways, it'll look awesome on you! Come sit and promise me you won't fidget or we'll have to start all over again." Jane gave me a stern look.

Knowing that what she said was true, I decided to be on my best behaviour so that I wouldn't be forced to sit for God knows how long with them fussing over my hair. This time, as I relaxed, I tried to think about our family. Then I winced.

"Lizzie! I said don't move!" Jane scolded.

"Sorry, I just remembered that the Bennet clan is also coming to this shindig. I am now contemplating whether to feign sickness, bury myself some place deep or running away. I can just imagine the spectacle that they will create. Oh why did they have to come here? Why?" I shuddered again.

"Don't be so pessimistic Liz bear, it won't be that bad." Jane replied.

"Do you not remember our sixteenth birthday? Lydia and Kitty managed to get drunk somehow, Mom was flirting with the boys and Mary wouldn't stop playing the stupid piano and singing, despite our many requests to. That was a party, this is an event! A much more important and elegant thing! No Jane, I'm telling you, by the end of this evening we will both be blushing red and wishing that a hole would open up and swallow us. Which would be merciful compared to their company."

I could just imagine it now. Lydia and Kitty would be in very low cut dresses, flirting with any boy that ventured into their path, giggling loudly and making a fool of themselves. Mom would start talking to other women about how her dear Jane had managed to catch a rich boy and talk about their wedding as if it were just a couple of weeks away. Mary would take every opportunity that presented itself to show off her vast skills and knowledge. When she isn't singing or playing, she'd be boring the head of some other student about this or that. Dad, poor Dad, would do nothing, just stand there and try to stop the women of his family from making utter fools of themselves. I mean, what could he do? Though, in my opinion, I'm pretty sure that if Dad hadn't been so lenient with the younger girls and had talked to them about manners, our situation could have been much more different.

"Done!" Jane proclaimed all of a sudden.

"Oh Lizzie, you look exquisite!" Char exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. As I stared at my reflection, I thought _'Wow. Who knew Jane could do that with my hair in, like, less than an hour._

My hair was divided, two small strands of hair had been braided on either side of my head and the rest of my hair, plus the bottom of the braids was then knotted up into a neat bun at the back.

"Thanks Jane, Char. It looks wicked awesome! It'll absolutely go with my dress!" I hugged both Jane and Charlotte as I thanked them.

"No worries. Now we just have to do our hair, then make up and then we'll be ready! Yea!" Char announced clapping her hands.

Charlotte's hair was done up in a messy bun off to the left a little bit. Her bangs were curled slightly and were left to the side of her face. Jane's hair was really fancy. We curled her hair loosely and then we folded it to the top and pinned it up so that her hair cascaded down like a waterfall. Also, throughout her hair, we interwove pearl beads, adding some sparkle to her blonde hair.

Our makeup was quite simple, minimalistic in fact. Just some eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and some blush and we were ready to go. Charlotte was made up in neutral colours, peach and that sort. Jane had some colour added to her face in that her eye shadow was blue, one to emphasize her dress and two, to emphasize her eyes. I was made up in silver, with subtle glittery mascara on. The last thing we had to do was put on our dresses and shoes and we were set to go.

After, we grabbed our bags, shawls and anything else we needed, we stood in front of Jane's mirror, each taking a turn to stare at oneself.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that Jane by far outshines us mere mortals here, right Char?"

"Oh, don't be silly Lizzie! We all look gorgeous!" Jane blushed at my compliment.

"I know! Any man would die to dance with us tonight don't you think? Especially with Lizzie, seeing as she is always in 'fun mode'!" Charlotte teased.

"Well, Char, it's only the two of us who need worry ourselves with partners. Our dear Jane over there already has someone committed to entertain her throughout the night, our dear Mr. Bingley. I wonder if he shall ever be able to come out from under the spell that my sister has cast upon him. That poor man, having known her for barely a month is already head over heels in love." I giggled out.

After much laughter and blushing, we finally left the room and made our way down. As the elevator opened, we were brought face to face with Charlie and company. Jane immediately blushed and looked down and poor Charlie just couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from her beautiful figure. I nudged Charlotte and we both giggled at the sight they presented.

"So Charlie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you already be in the ballroom? We are actually quite late." I asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you girls would not get lost again, so we all decided to wait for you down here. Seeing as you are here now, shall we go?" Charlie offered his arm to Jane, who took it and then led the way out.

As usual, Charlotte and I were left to ourselves and at the back of the group. We walked for a bit and then we finally reached the ballroom. Yes, you heard me, the ballroom. This school just keeps piling on the surprises.

As we entered the room, all we heard was, "Oh girls! There you are! I was so worried as to why you hadn't arrived yet that my poor nerves were quite shaken! Oh, thank God you arrived safely!"

Enter Mother, who, not even a minute into the night had already embarrassed us. I shot a look at Jane, who just shrugged, before we were engulfed in a hug.

"Oh how pretty you look my dears! Quite splendid! I do think you outshine every girl in this room Jane, doesn't she Mr. Bingley? And how kind of you to escort my girls here, you are quite the gentleman." My mother exclaimed, latching onto the pair.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, she does look divine. In fact, there is no question as to who outshines the rest, it is most definitely her." Charlie stared down at Jane with adoring eyes. "Oh, and please do call me Charlie. I'm so used to my father being called Mr. Bingley that I very nearly turned to look for him right now."

"How charming you are, _Charlie_." My mother emphasised his name.

Soon, thankfully, Charlie and Jane went onto the dance floor and Mom left us. Just as I was about to turn to Charlotte to vent my frustration, I saw my younger twin sisters, both revealing too much from the top and the bottom. Practically everyone's eyes were disapproving when they appraised them, except, most obviously, the boys.

"Jane seems to already belong. I wonder if we won't be wishing we could just disappear halfway through this ball. I sometimes really wish that I had been adopted; in fact I'm sure that Jane and I are both adopted. How could we, two sane, sensible girls belong to the same family as them? It's just not possible!"

"There, there Lizzie. No need to work yourself up over them, let's go dance!" Charlotte dragged me off to the dance floor.

About an hour from our appearance, the music changed to classical and pairs waltzed across the room. Charlotte and I being partner less were left at the side of the dance floor.

"Just look at them Char. Jane looks so happy and Charlie looks as though he is the luckiest guy on earth. On top of that, they look so adorable together!" I commented, when Jane and Charlie swept by us.

"Don't take offence Lizzie, but Jane needs to project more. Right now it seems as though she considers this as a brief fling. We both know that she is serious about Charlie, but Charlie could be misled. I think she should show her emotions just a bit more." Char anxiously told me.

"You know Jane though! She's just shy and I think she has a reason to be. The last time she ever really liked a guy, her heart was trampled. No, I think her behaviour is fine as it is. Charlie knows that Jane adores him, there's nothing to worry about." I adamantly negated Charlotte's comment.

"We know Jane. We can see how much she likes Charlie, but are you sure that Charlie knows that? He might believe so, but if someone were to convince him otherwise, it wouldn't be too hard. Who knows, you may be right, so why don't we just forget about this. Here comes Jane." Charlotte immediately smiled and waved my twin over.

"You're looking good out there! Wow, you guys are the most beautiful couple in the room." I exclaimed when Jane finally reached us.

"Really? Well, Charlie is very handsome and I'm pretty sure any girl would look very pretty thing next to him. I'm so tired though! I've been dancing non-stop! Charlie's just gone to get a drink! Will you tell him that I'll be back in a minute? I just have to go to the restroom." As fast as Jane had arrived, she disappeared just as quickly.

Charlotte and I just shook our heads at her retreating figure and we began to walk toward Charlie, who had stopped to talk to Darcy with two cups of punch in both hands. As we got closer, we could tell that the two were having somewhat of a mini argument and then we heard Jane's name.

"Oh Will! She is the most beautiful creature in this room! But Will, every time I look away from her, I see you standing here looking like an idiot. Come and dance Will!" Charlie encouraged Darcy, moving his hands so violently that at times it seemed as though the drink would slosh over the rim.

"You know I don't dance without knowing my partner Charlie. And I have danced, once with Louisa and twice with Caroline. I can't help it if someone else wishes to dance with them now can I?" Darcy murmured back.

"You know, I can say quite frankly that Elizabeth is right up there with Jane, looks wise. She's also quite pleasant to talk to. And how will you ever get to know anyone if you never talk or dance with them! Come on Will, ask a girl to dance." Charlie encouraged, this time actually spilling some of the drink onto the floor.

"I will only say this once more Charles, I will not dance with someone whom I do not know. As for Elizabeth, I can hardly believe that you would say that she is beautiful. She is quite average compared to her sister." Darcy turned and walked away.

Charlie stuck out his tongue at Darcy's retreating back and then turned to look straight at us. A horrified look passed his face, realizing that we might have overheard their conversation.

Though I was seething inside, I put on a smile and said, "Charlie! Jane told me to tell you that she'll be a minute. Anyways, where did you learn to dance? You just whisked Jane across the floor as though she was floating! I am quite envious, in fact, I'm a little angry that you haven't asked me to dance yet?" I teased him.

Charlie blushed red and stammered out, "Oh, well, how about the next dance Lizzie? I would be quite honoured!"

"I was just joking Charlie, I won't keep you away from Jane!" I answered laughingly.

"No, I insist. I saw how much you had enjoyed dancing before and am adamant that I have the next dance."

Jane came back and before I knew it, Jane held the two glasses Charlie had before and I was swept off to the dance floor.

A bit into the dance, I asked again, "Where did you learn to dance Charlie? You're very good!"

"Mother and Father insisted that all three of us learn because as we grew older, we would have to go to many social events and dance there. I've had a lot of practice. Though, I am not quite as good as Will, he's amazing!"

"Seeing as I've never danced with Darcy, I wouldn't be able to know if you were telling the truth, but I insist that you are the better dancer. Half the fun comes from the dancing itself, the other comes from the company and you Charlie are the best company one could have!"

Charlie blushed red and didn't talk for awhile. As our dance ended, Charlie didn't immediately go back to Jane, but instead, took Char out for a spin.

"Isn't he amazing Lizzie? He's so kind and sweet and…oh I can't explain it! I think I'm in love with him Liz and I so want him to be in love with me! I'm so happy right now that I could die and never have any regrets." Jane sighed.

"Well you'll most likely live and I am very sure that Charlie is just as much in love with you as you are with him."

The rest of the evening went by with almost no hitches. Jane and Charlie continued to dance, until the classical music ended and more upbeat music was played, which is when Char, Jane, Charlie and I all danced together. As to our family, we could hear mother exclaiming over Jane and Charlie to everyone, saying _'That's my daughter Jane! The one dancing with Charles Bingley! They make quite pair, don't they? I just knew that Jane was beautiful for some reason and it seems as though that reason has finally appeared!'_ Of course, there were variations to her comments, but still, she managed to make it seem as though Jane was a gold digger, which everyone knew she wasn't. Our youngest sisters could be heard giggling and talking loudly and draping themselves all over the male population. I even saw Lydia in a full time make out session with a senior. Mary played the piano in one corner of the room all throughout the night and sand off key. When she was finally torn from the beloved piano, I could see her talking to other students and by the looks on their faces I could tell she was preaching to them about religion, self discipline or what not. Dad of course was standing at one corner, stepping in quite frequently to stop the four women.

Charlie walked us back to our building, but while the rest of us headed inside, Charlie and Jane remained outside. Char and I raced upstairs and pushed the curtains aside to spy on them below. They talked for a bit and then it came! Charlie leaned in closely and kissed Jane! They broke apart after a minute and Jane looked down, most likely blushing from head to toe, but that didn't stop them from kissing a second time. Jane turned and rushed into the building, while Charlie remained staring after her. After a minute he also went in. A minute later, Jane rushed into our dorm.

"So? What happened? Why did you and Charlie remain outside?" I asked nudging Char and giggling at Jane's flustered face.

"He just kissed me goodnight that was all." Jane shrugged, but then burst out, "He kissed me! He KISSED me! Oh my god, my first kiss with CHARLIE! This evening couldn't have ended any better!"

She then rushed to her room, brimming with happiness. Char and I just stared at each other, and then we both got up and walked back to our rooms for the night.

Darcy

As we waited for Elizabeth and her friends, I thought about my behaviour yesterday._ Maybe I was just a little bit too harsh. She probably thinks I'm some weird self absorbed person. Why do I continuously show her my bad side? I feel like hitting myself every time I do so! Why am I so affected by her too? She's beneath me in so many ways._ The elevator bell rang at that moment and out stepped the three girls we had been waiting for. Immediately my eyes went to Elizabeth and she looked ethereal in her white gown. Her eyes seemed to be much brighter and greener too. I looked closer and saw that the reason for that was the silver eye shadow and her lashes seemed to be sparkling too. As she talked to Charlie, her eyes never turned to look at me. At that, a strange pain pierced through my chest and for some reason I felt like pushing Charlie out of the way and shouting _'Look at me! I'm the one you should be paying attention to!'_ Which was completely irrational, but it was what I felt. As we walked out, Caroline latched onto my arm and practically dragged me out.

"So Will, you still haven't commented on my dress? Is it not the most exquisite thing you have ever seen? It took me so long to find it, but it was so worth the effort in the end, don't you think?" Caroline turned to me and batted her eyelashes.

I looked impassively down into her face and said, "I find that the simpler the dress, the better. In fact, I quite like your sister and Elizabeth's dress. Not that your dress is bad, in fact the red quite suits you."

Caroline huffed a bit, but still held my arm. I wanted to rip her arm of mine and find Elizabeth and talk to her. I found her a much better and stimulating company than Caroline. As we entered, we were met by a brash woman, who was apparently Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth and Jane's mother. She was so loud and was practically fawning over Charlie. _How is it that Jane and Elizabeth are related to her? They are the complete opposite of that abominable woman._

"My, my. Looks like we finally have the honour of meeting the much favoured Elizabeth's mother. Quite atrocious behaviour, no?" Caroline whispered to me.

"I quite agree. It seems as though this woman has no sense of propriety. I wonder how her daughters managed to become the women they are now," I whispered back.

I stood in the corner of the room while everyone else danced and watched Elizabeth dance with Charlotte. I felt the urge to go ask her for a dance, but I remained where I was. When the classical music started, Caroline walked toward me and looked at me expectantly. To be polite, I asked her to dance and after her Louisa. Once I was done, I was entreated to dance once more by Caroline, but after that, I adamantly refused to dance. Instead, I watched Elizabeth, who was watching Charlie and Jane.

Charlie finally separated himself from Jane and walked toward me, while Jane went to her sister and friend. Surprisingly, Charlie didn't stop to talk to me, but continued to the refreshment table. Charlie then made his way back to me, now holding two cups of punch in either hand.

"Will! Why aren't you dancing? Never mind that for a minute, let me talk! Oh, I am so happy that Jane has come to Rosings! The year seems to be so much brighter now. Oh Will! She is the most beautiful creature in this room! But Will, every time I look away from her, I see you standing here looking like an idiot. Come and dance Will!" Charlie waved his hand about and I took a small step back so as to prevent any punch from spilling onto me if it should spill.

"You know I don't dance without knowing my partner Charlie. And I have danced, once with Louisa and twice with Caroline. I can't help it if someone else wishes to dance with them now can I?" I murmured, tired of having this argument every time there was a dance being held.

"You know, I can say quite frankly that Elizabeth is right up there with Jane, looks wise. She's also quite pleasant to talk to. And how will you ever get to know anyone if you never talk or dance with them! Come on Will, ask a girl to dance." Charlie encouraged, this time actually spilling some of the drink onto the floor.

Exasperated, I said, "I will say this once again Charles, but I will not dance with someone whom I do not know. As for Elizabeth, I can hardly believe that you would say that she was beautiful. She is quite average compared to her sister", then walked away.

After a bit, I turned to look back and saw Charlie talking to Charlotte and Elizabeth. _Wait! Elizabeth! Did she hear me? Did she hear what I said? Oh please God! Make it so that she didn't, or else she would hate me even more!_ The fact that there was a possibility of her having overheard our conversation sent chills down my spine and left me feeling helpless.

Charlie

I walked Jane, her sister and friend back to our building. I grabbed her, relishing the feel of it in my hand, so as to hold her back. As the others went inside, we remained outside. For awhile, all I could do was stare. I had hardly gotten used to her beauty. Her dress just brought it out more so that she shined like the brightest star in the sky. A tinge of red spread across her cheeks and it finally hit me that I was staring at her, probably creeping her out too. I started to blush.

"Jane…" I said and at the same time, Jane said my name. "Oh please, continue, I'll wait."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you. I had a really good time with you tonight and really enjoyed your company. That was it." Jane shrugged, while her blush grew deeper.

"What a surprise! I was about to say the same thing!"

After that, we just stared at each other, an awkward silence filling the air around us. As we continued to look at each other, my eyes strayed down to her lips. _How would it feel if I kissed her? Would she allow me to kiss her? I think I'm going to. She likes me, I think, and I know that I like her, so there's nothing wrong, right? Yes, I'm going to._ Slowly I leaned forward and finally kissed her. After a couple of seconds, we broke apart and I saw that her face was scarlet. _Did I read the signals wrong? Oh no, don't tell me she didn't want me to kiss her!_

"Um…I'm sorry…just forget about what just happened…it was a mistake…yeah, a mistake." I stammered out.

Was it my imagination, or did Jane look crestfallen? Slowly, Jane lifted her eyes and then, to my great surprise and happiness, she kissed me! We kissed for a bit longer, but then Jane suddenly broke it off and ran into the building. I remained where I was, stunned to the spot at what had just happened. Then I smiled. _Jane kissed me! Me! She kissed me__**! **_Happily, I walked into the building and into my room, having met no one to share my news with. I didn't let that diminish my happiness though and replayed every moment with her tonight in my head. _That's it. I'm asking her out for a date tomorrow._

Jane

Charlie walked us back, just as he had walked us to the ballroom. _He's so considerate! He makes me fall in love with him more with every passing moment! All these little moments add up to so much!_ Just as I was about to walk in with Lizzie and Char, Charlie grabbed my hand and held me back. I happily stayed back, enjoying the feel of my hand in his. _Our hands fit perfectly together! It's like it was meant to be!_ After everyone had gone in, we turned to look at each other. For awhile Charlie just stared at me and then I started to blush under his gaze.

"Charlie…" I said, but as though suddenly waking from a trance at that same moment, Charlie blurted out my name.

"Oh please, continue, I'll wait." Charlie said.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you. I had a really good time with you tonight and really enjoyed your company. That was it." My face heated up at the end and I knew that it must be totally pink by now.

"What a surprise! I was about to say the same thing!"

After, we continued to stare at one another while our silence wrapped us in a bubble. He was looking intently at my face. _What is he thinking about?_ My question was soon answered because Charlie leant his head closer to mine and I closed my eyes, anticipating the feel of his lips against mine. They finally made contact and we kissed for a second or two then broke apart. My face had flared up in that short time and when Charlie saw me, he looked horror struck. _What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Was I bad?_

"Um…I'm sorry…just forget about what just happened…it was a mistake…yeah, a mistake." He stammered out.

My face fell. He must have been about to kiss my cheek and I, stupidly, must have moved so our lips made contact instead._ You read the signals wrong Jane! Now you've made a fool of yourself! How can I show my face to him anymore! _I finally looked up into his eyes, about to apologize and run inside, when I saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes. I then realized that he thought that I didn't want him to kiss me. _How am I going to fix that? _The answer came to me and before I lost my nerve, I reached up and kissed him. We stayed like that for longer than before, but then my embarrassment at having initiated the contact overcame me and I turned and ran into the building. I didn't turn around or stop until I was safely inside my dorm.

"So? What happened? Why did you and Charlie remain outside?" Lizzie asked me the moment I closed the door, giggling and nudging Charlotte.

I realized that they must have been spying on Charlie and me, but nonetheless, I nonchalantly shrugged and said, "He just kissed me goodnight that was all." I couldn't hold back my excitement and a moment later I burst out again and exclaimed, "He kissed me! He KISSED me! Oh my god, my first kiss with CHARLIE! This evening couldn't have ended any better!"

I then ran into my room and slammed the door behind me so that I could be alone with my thoughts. As I lay in my bed, I fell asleep to thoughts of Charlie and our kiss.

**So how was it?Did you guys like it?Please REVIEW!Ive only got two more days before ive gotta present my project and I want your reviews to show too!plus I adore reading reviews,they make me very happy!Also,remember I'm changing the title to **_**If You're Reading This**_**…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!so chapter thirteen is here!i'm gonna introduce Collins in the next chapter and the netherfield ball th next!yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Since the ball had ended at twelve, which is so Cinderella, I woke up at twelve the next day. Groggily, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some juice. I put my head on the counter, wondering if I could get a couple more minutes of sleep, but was jolted awake by Jane calling my name out frantically.

"Elizabeth! Are you awake? Elizabeth!" Jane shouted.

"What Jane? God, I'm in the kitchen. Look much before you start yelling at the top of your lungs. You're hurting my head." I said sleepily and starting to get a bit cranky.

"Lizzie, you've got to help me! Caroline just asked me if I wanted to sleepover tonight and stay the day tomorrow, but I don't want to go alone." Jane informed me.

"Why don't you get Char to go? Why are you bothering me?" I snapped.

"I already did, but she says that she wanted to relax for the weekend and is staying here, no matter what! Please Lizzie! Please, please, please, please, please!" Jane begged.

"If you'll stop talking I will." Jane shut up and compressed her lips. "When do we go?" I finally asked.

"Well, Caroline said to come as soon as we are ready, so…" Jane said.

"You mean we've got to go now?" Jane nodded. "Fine, I'll get my stuff; you've probably already packed an overnight bag haven't you." Jane nodded again. "Thought so. You are so lucky that I am your sister and you so totally owe me."

"Thank you Liz bear! Thank you so much!" Jane hugged me.

"If you want me to go, you'll let go of me." Jane immediately did so.

In an hour, I was packed and ready to go. I brought my flute too, knowing that the chances of Darcy being there were high and he'd most likely want to practice, squeezing in just a bit more time of course. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Now, let's go. By the way, where is Charlotte? I haven't seen her all morning and you'd told me that she was staying here?" I asked.

"Well, she said she was going for a walk because she didn't want to be badgered into going to the sleepover in your place." Jane giggled when she saw the annoyed look on my face.

"That girl knows me too well; I can't take advantage of her anymore."

The dorm building was ten stories high and Charlie lived on the top floor. As the elevator opened, it opened into a foyer, when it should have opened into a hallway.

"Um, what?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? The Bingleys, Will and Ronald all live together on the entire top floor. It's all theirs." Jane walked out and I followed.

"Jane dear! You came! And you brought your sister, Eliza." Caroline declared, coming forward to give Jane a hug and me a look of distaste.

"Carry, its Elizabeth or Lizzie, not Eliza. Please remember that." I shot back, knowing that Caroline hated nicknames of any kind.

"Well, come on in. We'll get you settled in and then get together and talk, alright?" Without waiting for us, Caroline walked ahead expecting us to follow her.

As we walked through, everything we saw was on a much larger and grander scale than that in our apartment. We also saw a couple of maids and there was activity in the kitchen, hinting at chefs. Finally we stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your rooms. There is an adjoining bathroom and through that is another room. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. Take all the time you need actually." Caroline left without another word.

"Wow! Did you see the apartment?" Jane whispered to me excitedly as we walked in.

"No Jane. I had my eyes closed the whole time. Of course I saw it. I wonder why they've got such a big room when all the

students here come from pretty rich families. Why the special treatment?" I asked.

"Well, maybe they are the richest or their parents pulled some strings. Who knows, but for now, let's get unpacked!"

After half an hour, we walked back out and into what we thought was the living room. We were rewarded for our efforts because sitting there were Louisa and Caroline.

"Hi Louisa! Where are Charlie and the boys Caroline?" Jane asked.

"I didn't tell you? Well, you see, they've gone out for the day, to Kent in fact. They'll probably be back by dinner though. Anyways, why don't we sit and get to know each other!" Caroline explained.

"I think I'll just head back to my room and take a little nap. See ya Jane!" I walked back to, what was for now, our bedroom.

I would rather spend more time sleeping than talking to you Caroline. I can't believe Jane accepted your invitation. Oh wait, that's right. Charlie likes Jane so Caroline would have to be nice to her anyway. I fell asleep, quite comfortably and didn't wake up until five. I quickly fixed myself up to look presentable and walked out. As I followed the voices, a yawn overtook me and I entered the room stretching. Abruptly, the conversation came to (an)the end and I froze with my arms above my head and my mouth wide open.

"Um…Hi! So when did you guys get back?" I tried to act normally.

"Had a good nap didn't we, Elizabeth?" Caroline smirked.

"Yup! Thanks so much for asking!" I said sweetly.

"Lizzie! I didn't know you were coming too! Caroline had told us it was just Jane." Charlie greeted me.

"Well, Jane didn't really want to come alone, so, ta da… I'm here!" I quickly took a seat next to Jane.

The conversation quickly continued, but as I sat down, I felt a pair of eyes looking my way. I looked up and around and my eyes met with Darcy's. He quickly averted his gaze and I dropped mine. Why was he staring at me? Probably thinks that I'm barging in and intruding where I shouldn't be. I was starting to get bored with Caroline yapping about her newest acquisition for her closet or some other random thing that no one cared about.

I interrupted Caroline's speech about how the girls in this school had no fashion sense and asked Charlie, "Well, since you've got such a big apartment, you've got to have some books right? Can you show me the way to your library?"

"Yes, we do have a library, but instead of me, why not let Will show you the way. He usually spends more time there anyway." Charlie cheerfully suggested.

Darcy got up without a word and I followed suit. He led me to nearly the end of the floor before we finally came to a closed door.

"The library is in there. Please choose a book you like and join us again." Darcy opened the door and ushered me in.

The library was huge. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined each wall of the room, except for one wall which was just glass. The windows overlooked the vast estate of Rosings that had been left untouched. At the moment, the sun was starting to set, so golden light filled the room.

"Wow! This is amazing! So many books and look at the light! Where did all these books come from?" I wandered in and started perusing the room.

"Most of the books are my favourites from my private collection back at Pemberley. Mr. Bingley, Charlie's father, also helped to fill it up. Please hurry up and find a book, we must get back before tea is served."

I quickly picked up the first book my hands touched and rushed out the door so that I wouldn't give Darcy any reason to complain. As I followed him back, I looked down at the book in my hands and saw that it was Wuthering Heights by Emily Brönte. We reached the living room just as a maid walked in pushing a cart filled with things for tea. I quickly sat down and put the book down beside me so that I could receive my cup of tea with both hands.

After tea, I picked up my book and started to read. It was one of my favourite novels of all time and I just passed the time rereading it.

"Hmm… it seems as though you prefer books to company Ms. Elizabeth. I wonder why that is?" Caroline asked.

"Well, when the conversation is interesting and stimulating Caroline, I take great interest in being a part of it, but when it is pointless and superficial, yes, I do in fact prefer a book to people." Caroline looked thoroughly offended at my remarks, for which I was glad.

Conversation resumed once again, though in the beginning it seemed to be stilted. I continued to read until dinner was announced, whereupon I put my book down and finding that I had nothing to mark my place, I took out the ribbon from my shirt and used that as a bookmark. After dinner, Caroline called for games and Jane insisted that I participate. Thus the evening passed by and before I knew it, it was time for bed. Before I went to sleep, I slipped into the library and placed my book back where it belonged.

The next morning, Jane woke me at eight, adamant that I not stay in bed longer because 'We are their guests. We do not sleep until we wish to; we follow etiquette and rise at an appropriate hour, which is now!' Jane, it seemed, wanted to make a good impression on Caroline, though why she was trying baffled me, it was not Jane Caroline hated, it was me.

It was still apparently early and no one had woken up. We were told by the maid that the occupants usually got up from between nine and ten.

"Is that so? So I could have slept for another two hours and would be just waking up with Charlie and company?" I asked the maid just to clarify what she said.

"Yes Miss." She bowed and hurried off to clean something or the other.

"Jane, did you hear what she said?" I asked and sent a death glare too.

"Sorry Lizzie. I just wanted to make a good impression. If you want, you can go back to sleep, but I think I'm going to wander around for a bit." Jane answered sheepishly.

Knowing that if I fell asleep, I wouldn't want to wake up later, I decided to go for a run. I changing into some jogging clothes, I grabbed my I-pod and left. I ran for a solid hour and came back, thinking I still had time before anyone woke up, but instead, was greeted with the sight of all five of the apartment's occupants, plus Jane, seated around the dining table eating breakfast.

"Wait, it's only 9:30. How come everyone's awake and eating?" I blushed, knowing that I looked dishevelled, whereas everyone else looked immaculate.

"What have you been doing Elizabeth?" Caroline smirked.

"It's called exercise Caroline and I'll, you know…go freshen up a bit? 'Kay bye!" I ran from the room and slammed the door shut.

A few seconds later, I heard a knock and Jane's soft voice.

"Hey, Lizzie, hurry up alright. Charlie just said that we're going to wait for you to join us and Caroline isn't really in a good mood today, so…" She asked me.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll be out in like five."

I took a quick bath and changed into some proper clothes. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was still flushed from my run and my embarrassment. Oh dear God. Caroline's never going to let me live this down is she? Even worse, Darcy saw me! He probably thinks that I'm an uncultured and… You know what? I don't care! Let them think what they want, like it'll get to me. Stuck up rich kids.

I had managed to clean up in record time and rejoined everyone. Breakfast was immediately served when I sat down and I didn't talk at all.

"Finally! Really, breakfast should always be served at the same time, it keeps you scheduled. I really do hate it when my meal schedule is messed up." Caroline commented as she dug into her half of a grapefruit and a measly piece of toast.

"Wow! One would think that there'd be more on your plate by the way you spoke. Like you were dying with hunger, but I guess if I'd been ten minutes later, it still wouldn't have affected your schedule much now would it?" I sneered back at her seemingly innocuous statement.

"Well, what is the plan for today then?" Charlie quickly stepped in before Caroline could retaliate.

While Caroline explained our itinerary, I piled my plate up with food. Along with the grapefruit, I took a chocolate muffin, an omelette and toast. As a drink, I had soy milk. I looked up from my plate and saw Darcy staring at me, his eyes shadowed so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I shot him a look as if to say 'What? I just ran for like an hour and a half, what did you expect?' He quickly dropped his eyes to his plate and for the rest of the meal they stayed down.

"Well, it looks as though everyone is done. Irene! Please come and clear the dishes!" Caroline called out.

A maid bustled in with an empty tray and began to pick up the plates. When she reached Ronald, she saw that his plate was full and she stood there contemplating whether to let him continue or take his plate away.

"Oh Irene, you can clear it, Ronald is done now, aren't you Ronny?" Louisa asked sweetly.

"Hmph…wait!" Ronald muttered back with his mouth full and before the plate was taken he grabbed two muffins and a croissant.

Doesn't he get sick of eating and why does Louisa tolerate his behaviour? One would think that Caroline would have dismissed him at once. Whatevs, as long as he doesn't talk to me, I'll be good. We then proceeded into the study, where at once Ronald resumed his munching. Darcy went off to a table in the corner and started up a laptop. I walked out of the room and

into the library to bring back Wuthering Heights, knowing I wouldn't want to voluntarily participate in any conversation with Caroline. When I came back, I saw Charlie and Jane sitting side by side, her hand in his while they talked to each other, and their heads close. Louisa sat staring at Ronald with a bored look, just waiting for him to finish. Caroline had stationed herself as close to Darcy as she possibly could. I ended up sitting opposite her because there was no other available seat.

"Will, you type so fast! I can hardly do that without having everything spelled wrongly." Caroline praised.

"I find that my typing speed is quite average Caroline." Darcy replied.

"Well, who are you writing to? Is it Georgie?" Carline asked.

"Yes."

"Oh please do write how much I long to see her again! She's such a sweet child, so pleasant and beautiful. I do greatly miss her company! Shall we be seeing her anytime soon Will?"

"Not at the moment. She is at Pemberley, but is getting ready to move to London for her studies. I will be sure to add your greetings to my letter too." Darcy stiffly said and bent over the laptop in concentration.

"Hmm… she really is the most lady-like woman there could ever be, quite accomplished one might say." Caroline commented.

"What does it take for a woman to be accomplished? You hear of people saying such things about one girl or another, but what do you truly mean? I for one believe all women are accomplished in their own manner." Charlie questioned, finally showing an interest in his surroundings.

"In response to your question Charlie, I would say that there are very few who actually deserve that honour." Darcy raised his head up and turned in his seat.

"Will is right. I can hardly say I know six!" Caroline agreed.

"But what makes someone accomplished?" Charlie reiterated.

"Well, for one they have to be able to speak at least three languages fluently, English included. They must be skilled at dancing and must have mastered at least one instrument. They should also be adept at any arts skill, drawing, painting or anything of that type. She must be polite and be able to make small talk in every situation. Lastly, one I consider of most importance is her air. The feeling she gives off to others. Her way of walking should be such that she commands the attention of everyone in the room." Caroline listed.

"Are you sure you are describing someone real Caroline and not a figment of your imagination?" I asked.

"Are you so disbelieving in your own gender Elizabeth?" Darcy asked me incredulously.

"Well, according to Caroline, this woman is perfect in every manner. Of course she didn't mention this so called woman's adeptness at household duties, though I think it was just a matter of having forgotten, right Caroline?" I asked. "I've never met or heard of anyone remotely like you described."

"Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth. There is me, Louisa, Georgiana…" Caroline retaliated, listing all the women in her acquaintance who were accomplished.

While she talked, I smirked. I heard a little snort from Darcy's direction and when I turned to look at him, he was futilely trying to remain impassive, realizing, as I had, that Caroline was just contradicting herself. Is Darcy actually laughing? That's a first. Though to be sure, if it's at her expense I'm glad.

The rest of the day passed in much of the same fashion, Caroline saying something and I goading her into making an utter fool of herself. At around 5 in the evening, true enough, Darcy asked whether I had my flute with me and when I replied yes, he practically dragged me off to practice The Butterfly. After dinner, we left, albeit I had to nearly drag Jane away. To be sure, Charlie hated to let her go, but with the promise of seeing her at lunch the next day, he cheered up considerably.

"That was fun, wasn't it Lizzie?" Jane sighed happily.

"Sure, for you. The only fun I had was teasing Caroline."

We went back down to our apartment and upon entering, were brought face to face with an eager Charlotte who had been waiting up to hear a full recount of the past two days. Jane practically floated into the room and proceeded to entrance Charlotte with the tales of 'the most amazing sleepover ever!'

William

I had walked back in with Charlie and Ronald and the first person I saw was Jane Bennet. What is she doing here? Is here sister here? I scanned the room for Elizabeth, but she was nowhere in sight. I guess she didn't come, which is understandable I guess. It's not like she has to follow her sister everywhere. I felt a brief flash of disappointment at that realization.

"You really invited her Caroline! Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie cried out after a second's pause.

He was blushing red and Jane was too. What happened between them? He went forward and gave her a hug, which she tentatively returned.

"Good evening Jane. Did you come alone?" I asked, wondering if maybe Elizabeth was in some other room at the moment.

"No, my sister is in our bedroom having a nap I think." Jane replied.

"Ah." Yes, so she is actually here. Maybe I could clear up any misunderstanding that she might possess from last night.

We joined the girls in the living room and an hour passed with still no sign of Elizabeth. I was starting to get fidgety and nervous, losing my determination to explain my comments from last night with every passing minute. Why hasn't she come out yet? My impatience was soon relieved. Elizabeth came wandering in at around five, yawning and stretching. Realization dawned on her face when she saw that there were three additions to the company and she froze.

"Um…Hi! So when did you guys get back?" She asked, trying to appear as her normal self.

"Had a good nap didn't we, Elizabeth?" Caroline smirked.

"Yup! Thanks so much for asking!" She replied with a sickly sweet voice.

"Lizzie! I didn't know you were coming too! Caroline had told us it was just Jane." Charlie greeted me.

"Well, Jane didn't really want to come along, so, ta da! I'm here," then she quickly sat down beside Jane.

I sat staring at her, a smile forming faintly. She doesn't realize that she's got a tuft of hair sticking out a bit does she? It is actually quite cute. Suddenly, her eyes were on mine and in surprise I quickly looked toward Caroline, while her eyes dropped to her lap. She looked at me! She didn't seem angry

either, which is good. She probably didn't overhear my conversation with Bingley yesterday. Thank God.

Abruptly, Elizabeth interrupted Caroline and asked, "Well, since you've got such a big apartment, you've got to have some books right? Can you show me the way to your library?"

"Yes, we do have a library, but instead of me, why not let Will show you the way. He usually spends more time there anyway." Charlie cheerfully suggested.

Without a word, I got up and Elizabeth followed suit. Should I bring it up? But how can I without telling her exactly what was said? She'll probably also be curious and want to know too, then what? Listen Darcy, just keep your mouth shut. If she had a problem, she would bring it up; it's not your duty to.

"The library is in there. Please choose a book you like and join us again." I opened the door and waited for her to enter before I did.

She just stood gaping in the doorway, her eyes filled with amazement. She wandered off to one end of the room and said, "Wow! This is amazing! So many books and look at the light! Where did all these books come from?"

"Most of the books are my favourites from my private collection back at Pemberley. Mr. Bingley, Charlie's father, also helped to fill it up. Please hurry up and find a book, we must get back before tea is served."

As she grabbed a book and swept out of the room before me, I managed to get a glimpse of the novel she had chosen. Wuthering Heights, one of Mother's favourites. I'm surprised she picked that though.

Tea passed uneventfully and immediately after, Elizabeth opened the book and began to read. I saw Caroline and Elizabeth exchange words, but all was lost to me as I was mesmerized by Elizabeth. Her expressions are so delightful. They show everything that she feels about the book, every emotion. It is like an entertainment in itself. Just before dinner, she stopped reading and looked about her as if looking for something. After a minute, she pulled off a ribbon from the side of her shirt and tucked it into the book to mark her place. She is quite like Mother. She also used to mark her spots with little bits of ribbon or whatever was lying about. It is quite strange watching Elizabeth, at every turn something reminds me of mom.

After dinner, Caroline insisted that we play games. Elizabeth was also forced to play by her sister, which was much appreciated. I would have been too focused on watching Elizabeth to play properly. Time passed and before we knew it, it was time for bed. With goodnights said, we all parted for our rooms. I'll see Elizabeth tomorrow too. That thought cheered me up considerably.

I awoke nearly at nine the next morning, thoughts of yesterday's events running through my head. After about ten

minutes, I got up and prepared myself for breakfast. When I came down twenty minutes later, I found that only Jane was seated.

"Good morning Will. Caroline just went to get Charlie, Louisa and Ronald." Jane greeted me pleasantly.

"Good morning. Where is your sister Jane? Is she not joining us for breakfast?" I asked a bit disappointed that Elizabeth was not present.

"I don't really know where she went. We woke up at eight this morning and one of your maids told us that you normally woke between nine and ten. I think maybe she went outside, I'm not really sure, but she should be back soon!" Jane rambled, seeming to be a bit nervous in my company.

"Good morning Jane!" Charlie greeted from behind.

Soon after, everyone had already assembled in the breakfast room, but Elizabeth was still missing. Charlie had ordered that breakfast not be served until Elizabeth reappeared, so everyone was sitting patiently at the table. At precisely 9:30, a flushed Elizabeth walked in.

"Wait, it's only 9:30. How come everyone's awake and eating?" She said startled and began to blush. It looked as though she had just come from a run.

"What have you been doing Elizabeth?" Caroline smirked.

"It's called exercise Caroline and I'll, you know…go freshen up a bit? 'Kay bye!" She ran out the room, her face now as red as a tomato.

Jane excused herself quietly and went after her.

"Did you see her pants? They were, like, six inches deep in mud! Does she not own any proper jogging clothes? And did you see her hair? All over her face like some wild animal. What did you think Will? I bet that Georgiana would never show up in front of company looking like that?" Caroline criticized, while Louisa sat agreeing with her quietly.

"I did not really notice her appearance. In fact, I was rather entranced by her eyes. They seemed to be brighter than usual from the exercise. Her flush was also becoming, adding some nice colour to her face." At which Caroline huffed.

"I agree with Darcy! Her appearance is of no matter, it is expected that someone who has just ran for an hour and a half look like that." Charlie defended.

Jane came back just seconds after Charlie's comments and ten minutes later, Elizabeth had rejoined us. Irene immediately came out with the breakfast the moment Elizabeth had sat down.

"Finally! Really, breakfast should always be served at the same time, it keeps you scheduled. I really do hate it when my meal schedule is messed up." Caroline goaded Elizabeth as she filled her plate with the usual half a grapefruit and toast.

"Wow! One would think that there'd be more on your plate by the way you spoke. Like you were dying with hunger, but I guess if I'd been ten minutes later, it still wouldn't have affected

you schedule much now would it?" Elizabeth retaliated, anger apparent on her face.

"Well, what is the plan for today then?" Charlie quickly stepped in before Caroline started a full fledged argument.

As Caroline explained her plans for the day, I watched Elizabeth. Unlike Caroline, she filled her plate up. She looked up with her mouth full of omelette and shot me a look as if to say 'What? I'm hungry!' I dropped my eyes and didn't dare look up in case our eyes met again.

"Well, it looks as though everyone is done. Irene! Please come and clear the dishes!" Caroline called out.

Irene walked in with an empty cart behind her and began to clear the dishes. As was usual with Ronald, his plate had been filled again and he was busy trying to stuff as much as he could into his mouth. Irene stood at his side, as usual, waiting for permission from someone to clear away his plate.

"Oh Irene, you can clear it, Ronald is done now, aren't you Ronny?" Louisa asked sweetly.

"Hmph… wait!" Ronald muttered back with his mouth full and before the plate was taken he grabbed two muffins and a croissant.

One would never think that Ronal belonged to a prominent business family with his behaviour. It really is quite a shame. The entire Hurst empire will belong to him and his manners are in such bad shape. His younger brother deserves to be granted

the Hurst fortune more than him. We all followed Caroline into the study, where I immediately went to my laptop to write to Georgiana. Caroline seated herself next to me and I saw Elizabeth leave the room out of the corner of my eye. She returned soon with Wuthering Heights in hand and, almost reluctantly, sat near Caroline.

"Will, you type so fast! I can hardly do that without having everything spelled wrongly." Caroline praised.

"I find that my typing speed is quite average Caroline."

"Well, who are you writing to? Is it Georgie?" Carline asked.

"Yes."

"Oh please do write how much I long to see her again! She is such a sweet child, so pleasant and beautiful. I do greatly miss her company! Shall we be seeing her anytime soon Will?"

"Not at the moment. She is at Pemberley, but is getting ready to move to London for her studies. I will be sure to add your greetings to my letter too." I answered stiffly, willing Caroline to stop so that I could continue writing in peace.

"Hmm… she really is the most lady-like woman there could ever be, quite accomplished one might say." Caroline commented.

"What does it take for a woman to be accomplished? You hear of people saying such things about one girl or another, but what do you truly mean? I for one believe all women are accomplished

in their own manner." Charlie questioned, finally looking up from Jane Bennet.

"In response to your question Charlie, I would say that there are very few who actually deserve that honour." I replied, interested in the direction the conversation was heading.

"Will is right. I can hardly say I know six!" Caroline agreed.

"But what makes someone accomplished?" Charlie reiterated.

"Well, for one they have to be able to speak at least three languages fluently, English included. They must be skilled at dancing and must have mastered at least one instrument. They should also be adept at any arts skill, drawing, painting or anything of that type. She must be polite and be able to make small talk in every situation. Lastly, one I consider of most importance, is her air. The feeling she gives off to others. Her way of walking should be such that she commands the attention of everyone in the room." Caroline listed.

"Are you sure you are describing someone real Caroline and not a figment of your imagination?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"Are you so disbelieving in your own gender Elizabeth?" I asked surprised at her question.

"Well, according to Caroline, this woman is perfect in every manner. Of course she didn't mention this so called woman's adeptness at household duties, though I think it was

just a matter of having forgotten, right Caroline? I've never met or heard of anyone remotely like you described."

"Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth. There is me, Louisa, Georgiana…" Caroline retaliated, listing all the women in her acquaintance who were accomplished.

Elizabeth started to smirk and my amusement got the better of me and I let out a snort. I quickly attempted to regain my composure, but not before Elizabeth saw me laughing. Caroline, stop talking! You are making a fool of yourself and you don't even know it! This was the first time that a girl was able to get me to laugh and I relished my amusement, happy that it was Elizabeth who had caused it.

The day passed by quickly and at five, I suddenly realized that this would be a good time for us to practice for the competition and for us to be alone. I just wanted to get away from Caroline, who was starting to grate on my nerves. After dinner, the Bennet girls left, though it was obvious that Charlie did not want them to leave, especially Jane. It seemed as though Jane didn't either, but she was easily persuaded by her sister.

After they left, we all bade each other goodnight, but before I went to my room, I quickly slipped into the library and searched for Wuthering Heights. I opened the book upon finding it and was rewarded with Elizabeth's forgotten ribbon. She left her ribbon in the book! I should return it to her, but for some reason I don't want to. I put the book away and stood staring at the ribbon after, wondering what to do with it. Might as well keep it Darcy, she could get another replacement if she wanted. And if she'd wanted to keep it, she would have remembered. Resolved, I tucked the ribbon into my pocket and left the library happily knowing I had a piece of Elizabeth with me wherever I went. I am in love with her.

Caroline

Finally that irritating Elizabeth left! Darcy just wouldn't stop staring at her the past two days, despite my many attempts to gain his attention. I can't stand that woman! I closed the door after my guests had left and turned to retire to my room. On my way, I saw William continue past his bedroom, heading toward the library. Curiously, I followed him. What is he thinking? Will had left the door to the library ajar, so I stood in the shadows of the hallway watching him. He picked up a book and then smiled as he looked down at it. He put the book away after a moment, but he held something in his hands. As I looked closer, I realized it was Elizabeth's ribbon. What is he doing holding that? I continued to spy on him, but then Will burst into a huge smile and tucked the ribbon into his pocket. He's keeping it? What? Why? What's going on? And why is Will smiling at that thing? He walked out, still smiling and I shrunk back against the wall. Thankfully Will was too immersed in his thoughts to notice me, but the reasons for his smile made me want to scream and shout and tear that ribbon to bits! It is on, Elizabeth. You don't steal my man from me and expect me to stand by in the sidelines. I will have William back at all costs!

**Please REVIEW guys!all that I have to say here…so,once again,luv reading REVIEWS, so please REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

3

**Hey guys!this is chapter 14!yay!we get to meet Collins here!anyways,too tired think about something to say so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter Fourteen**

By midweek, all the excitement the homecoming ball had died down and people went back to their same old routines. Of course, Darcy and I practicing had never changed. For some reason, Darcy had quieted down and not criticized me too much for the past three days. _I wonder why? And what is in his stupid pocket? He keeps reaching into it every five seconds! It's like it's his lifeline or something._ I still hadn't seen George again since last week, but knowing what he had to do just to get an education made it alright.

I was walking back to the dorms after practice, when I decided to just stop. The scenery in this place was really beautiful. Despite all the rain England got, I felt that whoever lived here had no right to complain. The constant rain had created such wonderful and lush greenery. _It's so tranquil. I could just stay here forever._ I sighed in regret, I had to go back to the stupid dorm and to stupid homework. September was going to soon end and with it will go this beautiful weather.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the dorm, dropped my bag and headed straight toward the kitchen.

"Hello. You must be Elizabeth. My name is Colin Collins. Please to meet you." A tall gangly kid with an acne covered face stuck his hand out toward me.

I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him. _Who is this person and what the hell is he doing in here?_ Instead of taking his hand, I just nodded my head and continued onto the kitchen, hoping that this guy was a figment of my imagination. _But my imagination would conjure someone like George up, not this nerdy looking guy. What is going on?_

"You are actually more beautiful in person. I'm so glad that I ran into your mother last Friday. I tried to come see you over the weekend, but no one was here, which was strange, but nonetheless, here I am now! I am sure that your delightful mother told you all about me, did she not?" He said in a gratifying voice.

"Um no actually. Who are you?" I asked, sitting down on a bar stool, trying to get away from him.

"That's strange, your mother said you would be expecting me. You know my name already, but let me introduce myself further." He had the gall to come sit in the stool next to me. "I am training right now to be an accountant for the kind Mrs. De Bourgh. You know that she offered me the job on the spot when I first arrived here? Your headmistress is the kindest lady you would ever find anywhere; I only wish I had had the privilege of coming to school here. I think I would have enjoyed it very much."

_What world was this guy living in? It's like he's got a crush on the headmistress which is frankly, very eew._

"How interesting. By the way, have you seen either Jane or Char, they're usually home before me." I turned in my seat, looking for a way to escape.

"Your delightful sister was just on her way out to meet a man named 'Charlie' and the other woman, Charlotte, said she was going out to look for you. Don't worry, I'm sure they are okay." Colin inched closer. "I'm glad that we've been left alone Elizabeth. May I call you Lizzie?"

His breath stank! "No actually, I'd prefer Elizabeth if it's the same to you."

"Well Elizabeth, I've seen you around campus and you are quite an extraordinary girl. I am actually quite fascinated by you. That is why I came with the mind to…" Colin was thankfully interrupted by the return of Charlotte.

"Lizzie! There you are! I was getting worried!" Charlotte announced over brightly.

"Really Char? But I thought you knew I normally came back late? How weird that all of a sudden you went looking for me no?" I sent Charlotte death glares for leaving me with _that_.

"Well, welcome back Charlotte." Char and I both shot him glares, before we turned and ignored him completely. "I see that you girls want to catch up with each other, so I shall take my leave. It was so lovely to meet you two and don't worry Elizabeth, we shall continue our talk tomorrow." With that, Colin Collins swept out of the room.

The moment the door closed behind him, Char and I burst into laughter.

"What is…with the way he…talks? It's like he's…trying to sound posh!" Char gasped out between laughs.

"That is what I had to endure for the fifteen minutes you were away Char, so you have some major making up to do." I mock glared at her.

"What did he come here for anyway? He's not a student here for sure."

"Apparently Mom told him to come see me. Probably thought it would be delightful if he were my boyfriend considering him already having a job here or what not. Ugh," I shuddered, "I can't imagine even touching his hands, imagine kissing him!"

"Yeah…" Char laughed a bit lifelessly.

"Anyway, time to kick back and relax."

Colin

_What a delightful young girl. Her mother was right, she is very pleasing to the eye and was great to talk to. Though her sister was much more beautiful than her. If only there were no Charles Bingley, than that Jane girl would have been mine! Nonetheless, Elizabeth is quite the beauty. It would be an honour for her to be on my arm! And, most importantly, Mrs. De Bourgh would like her too! Oh Mrs. De Bourgh, how I wish to please you!_

Elizabeth

The next day I spent dodging Colin wherever I went. He would just pop out of nowhere and come running to me. In turn, I would turn and run away and lock myself in the nearest girl's bathroom if there was nowhere to hide. I ended up being late for music practice by 15 minutes because Colin wouldn't move from the entrance of the loo.

"I am so mad at Mom right now, I feel like punching something! How dare she say that I would go out with that idiot! He's been following me around everywhere and it is really starting to creep me out! He doesn't even get the message!" I yelled, locking the door behing me when I entered our room.

"You're home early Lizzie. What happened?" Jane asked me as I sank into the sofa in the sitting room.

"Did you just not hear me? Colin Collins happened! Why can't he just leave me alone God, why?" I screamed into a pillow.

"You should at least give this guy a chance Lizzie. Who knows, he could be the nicest guy you've ever met." Jane, always the optimist, which usually cheered me up, but at this moment I felt like slapping her on the head.

"All that guy can do is talk about how Mrs. De Bourgh would like this, what she prefers, how I should behave in front of her, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! He has like this stupid schoolboy crush on her, which I don't get because she's not even that great looking." I rolled my eyes and lay flat across the bed.

Colin came badgering at our door, three hours later, having finally figured out where I had run off too. I shushed everyone and finally Colin gave up. As I went to check the door to see whether there was no permanent damage from his knocking, I saw a white envelope pushed under the door.

I brought it into the kitchen because it was addressed from Caroline Bingley. I quickly tore it open and read it aloud.

_Dear Students of Rosings,_

_As you all know, for the past four years, my brother Charles, William Darcy and Ronald Hurst, have held a party the Friday after homecoming. Well guess what that means! This Friday, we shall be having our own little party to celebrate the new school year. All of you who have received this letter are invited, but please don't tell anyone else. There is, after all, limited space available._

_Ciao for now and see you soon!_

_Caroline Bingley_

"Oh, Charlie had told me about this last weekend!" Jane cried out, clapping her hands happily at the prospect of spending another night dancing in Charlie's arms.

"Why is it that you always forget to tell us about these things Jane?" Char and I asked simultaneously, as we crossed our arms.

"It slipped my mind…Sorry girls, but it did!" Jane cried out.

"Oh whatever Jane, you know we're joking!" I cried out, slightly exasperated, mostly due to Colin and his infernalness.

"Eek! What are we going to where though? We've only got, like, a day to figure it out, plus the shoes and hair and makeup!" Char screeched, suddenly panicking at the prospect of the party.

"Chills. We brought our semi dresses right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we'll wear those. It's not like anyone here could be all like _'Didn't you wear that last year? How weird!'_"

With that figured out, we went to bed and while the other two girls undoubtedly had a calm and restful sleep, whereas mine was filled with images of Colin chasing me around in circles.

The next morning, I foolishly hoped and prayed that Colin would have forgotten about me or would be too busy to run after me. _Please God, please just do this one teensy tiny favour for me please!_

It seemed as though God had turned a silent eye toward me because the first thing I saw when I walked out the dorm building was Colin Collins.

"Elizabeth! Finally I have caught you! Please wait a moment; I have something very important to say." Trepidation filled me as Colin took in a deep breath and said, "Would you go to the Bingley party with me?"

My worst fear came alive at that moment and I felt like running away screaming, like a mad woman, NO! But I couldn't do that, I was taught too well and like a little lady, I nodded my head.

"Great then! I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow!" Then Colin walked off.

_You ask a girl out and then walk away? What kind of person are you Colin Collins? And I can't believe I just agreed to go on a DATE with him! Agh! I hate my life!_


	15. Chapter 15

5

**Hey guys!so this is the completed chapter fifteen and I am done with this project!yay!also THNX for all the reviews! This chapters about the netherfield ball, but not quite as long at the meryton one,but whatevs,hope you guys enjoy it!also ive posted up the links to the dresses on my profile cuz I know my descriptions are sucky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are Jane Austen's from Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next day was the Bingley party. Since it wasn't a school wide event, all classes had to be attended. Since I was Colin's date for tonight, I didn't really mind the fact we had less time to get ready. But, since Jane had Charlie to impress, she was freaking out.

"What if my dress doesn't fit anymore? What if my hair turns out horrid? What if…" Jane shrieked out.

"Relax Jane. You won't look bad at all. In fact, you'll be the belle of the ball once again. And about the whole dress not fitting, I hardly think you even gained a pound since last year so stop freaking out and chill." I said.

She finally calmed down enough that Char and I could do her hair without burning her head. This time, we were keeping it simple. All of us were curling our hair, but Jane was leaving it as it was, while I clipped it to the side with a silver butterfly and Charlotte was doing a princess type thing, where she would take out small stands of hair from the front on either side of her face and clip it at the back.

Our dresses were pretty simple too. Jane's was strapless and this shiny true blue colour. There was a big black bow tied just to the side of her arm and underneath her chest. Below the bow was black netting with a flower pattern rising from the hem toward the bow. Her shoes were two inches high and pencil like, but not totally. They were the same shade of blue as her dress and they too had black flower netting over them.

Charlotte's dress was totally gorgeous. It was a very simple dress and looked like a sleeveless shirt. The highlight though was the colour, which was like a metallic blue mixed with grey or silver, too hard to describe, but a wicked colour nonetheless. At her bellybutton there was a rose about the size of her fist. The dress then flared out and below, you could see the light blue tulle that caused her skirt to flare. Her shoes were also two inches high and the heel was like Jane's too. They were in like a nude colour, but at the toes, there were ruffles which matched the rose on her dress.

My dress was white yet again, but it was strapless. There were very tiny striations on the chest and about four fingers below them, a black ribbon came across and tied into a bow just to the side of my left elbow. The best part of this dress was the skirt though. It was such a swirly and flirty skirt that I felt like swinging side to side just to see its movement. The skirt wasn't totally flat, but it wasn't too poufy either. My shoes were also pretty awesome. Like the other shoes, they were two inches high, but had more of a wedge shape than pencil. They were also clear, except for the black ribbons that held them to my feet and tied up just above my ankles. All our dresses were also knee length.

We did our makeup and were surprisingly ready in record time; we were done by 7:30. We walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, waiting until Colin came to pick me up so that we could leave together.

"You know, I just realized this, but we've been so busy that that TV set hasn't been turned on once. Quite the feat considering it would be on 24/7 back home." I pointed out.

"That was mainly because of Mom and the twins. I mean, what is there to watch anyway? The news is just depressing and the shows? Do we really need to get hooked onto those? Nope, I think it's perfectly alright that we haven't turned it on once." Jane declared.

We ended up sitting in silence for the rest of the half hour, having of course run out of things to talk about while getting ready. Occasionally, Jane would open her mouth, but Char and I would immediately shut her up because there was only so much of praising Charlie we could take and Char and I had reached our limit for the day. Finally Colin came, but all three of us, instead of being excited at the prospect of leaving, slowly trudged to the door to respect my reluctance at seeing the face behind it.

"Hi Colin, let's go!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the elevator, wanting the night to just end and be done with it.

The moment we entered the top floor, I let go of his arm and dragged Char and Jane behind me, hoping to loose Colin in the crowd. Jane spotted Charlie across the room at the same time he did and we started to make our way towards them.

"You look beautiful Jane!" Charlie exclaimed and then, like an after thought, he added, "You too Lizzie, Char. Come on Jane, let's go dance!"

Charlie and Jane moved toward the dance floor leaving me and Char with Caroline and Darcy. Caroline was wearing a red dress, yet again, that stopped at mid-thigh. It was actually a really nice dress, except it would have looked better if anyone else was wearing it. Like my dress, there were little striations across the chest going vertically, but under that, there were huge striations going crossing horizontally over until her waist. Her skirt was ruffled, in the sense that there was more than one layer of material, and poufy. Her shoes were quite simple compared to the last time and were white gold. She had straightened her hair so that her bangs covered her forehead and the ends just ended above her chest. Darcy, in comparison, was simply dressed in dark washed jeans and a black formal shirt, which had been folded up till the elbows.

"Well, don't we look pretty today?" I broke the silence.

Caroline just narrowed her eyes at me and then grabbed Darcy by the elbow and dragged him away.

"That was pleasant! This evening is shaping out to be the highlight of my week!" My face fell as I stared dejectedly at my surroundings.

Just that morning I had run into George. We spoke for a bit before I asked him about the Bingley party. He was most obviously confused and then I remembered that not everyone was invited and Darcy hating him would have ensured him not getting an invite. Despite that, I asked him if he wanted to come as my date, I was sure Colin wouldn't die if I refused and he agreed that he'd come. He said that even though Darcy would be there, it wouldn't stop him from attending, especially if I were his date. Yet, at the end of the day, he caught up with me and said that he couldn't make it after all. When I asked him why, he evaded my question and finally, I just left, angry at being let down and having to still attend the stupid ball with Colin.

"Cheer up Lizzie! Come on let's go dance!" Char grabbed my arm and dragged me onto the dance floor.

I soon got into the mood and swayed to the music. After about two songs, I had totally forgotten about my troubles and released myself to the music. At that moment, a pair of hands grabbed my arms and my eyes snapped open to look into Colin's plain brown eyes.

I jerked away and gasped, "What are you doing Colin?"

The idiot just smiled and once again grabbed my hand. "Elizabeth! I finally found you! You ran off so fast that I had to spend the last half hour looking for you. I understand that you were eager to come and see your friends so I excuse you from your behaviour."

"I didn't say I was sorry and I'm a bit thirsty, do you mind getting me something to drink?" I asked, trying to get rid of him again.

"Wait right here, I'll be back in just a moment! It's so crowded in here that it would take me so long just to find you! I know you will eagerly wait until the moment we can dance together, but don't worry, that moment shall come soon. Wait here!" Colin waved to me as he hurried toward the refreshment table, which was set up in the dining room.

"Quick Char, come on! Let's go away before he comes back!" I all but sprinted toward the bathroom, knowing that Colin would look here only as a last resort.

On the way, we were stopped by Louisa and Ronald. Louisa looked gorgeous in her dress of royal purple. She had spaghetti straps and her bodice was crisscrossed with one inch strands of fabric. At her waist, three of those strands wrapped around to separate the top from the skirt. The bottom layer of her skirt was made of the same shiny purple material as the top, but several layers of purple netting covered it, causing it to pouf out. Just above the first layer, there were about two layers of that netting that stopped just halfway down, which is what caused the skirt to spread out. After that was one layer of purple netting with roses made out of the same material. It was quite gorgeous and unlike her sister, it was of a good length, it reached her knees. Ronald was wearing black dress pants with a light purple shirt to match her.

"Oh hello Lizzie! Are you enjoying yourself?" I nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't come to greet you sooner, but I hadn't realized that you were here. Anyways, it was good to see you!" Louisa walked off with a little wave over her shoulder.

"Why is it that she is so nice, except for when her sister is around, and her sister is such a witch?" I asked as we watched their retreating figures.

"I don't know, but look at you and Jane. It is practically the same thing, except it's not about being nice; it's your personality that's different." Char explained.

At that time, the lights dimmed and the band, yes there was a live band there, started to play slow songs. Char and I edged to the corners of the dance floor and stood gazing at the couples dancing.

"Déjà vu much?" I muttered and much like homecoming, Jane and Charlie appeared in our line of view.

"You know Lizzie, I just really want a boyfriend. I don't care if he's not that great looking or his behaviour is weird, I just want someone to look and care for me like Charlie does for Jane. I mean, if Colin asked me to date him, I'd say yes. That's how desperate I am." Charlotte confided.

"You are joking right?" I stared at her in disbelief, but she looked me steadily in the eye.

"I'm not pretty like you or Jane Liz, I'm not even the girl next door type. I'm just mousy old Charlotte with her two gorgeous friends. If you haven't noticed, I've only ever had one boyfriend and that was in grade five, which so doesn't count. You don't understand how I'm feeling because you have never been in a situation where no guy liked you. You've always had at least one guy who was crushing on you." Charlotte muttered indignantly.

"Char, you know you're beautiful. Don't just settle…"

"Please Lizzie, I'd rather not talk about this anymore okay? Let's just leave it as it is." Char interrupted.

I raised my hands up as if to admit defeat and an awkward silence descended on us for a few minutes. Not too long after, we started to speak again, a bit tentatively at first, but then with the same vigour we always had. As we were chatting, a red faced Colin suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Elizabeth, I thought I told you to stay where you were! Here is your drink, please finish it quickly, I want to have the next dance." Colin thrust the drink to me impatiently, almost spilling it in the process.

Seeing as how I couldn't find a possible route of escape, I accepted my fate and joined Colin on the dance floor. _Who knows? He could be a good dancer._ When the music started though, I regretted not having found an excuse. He managed to step on my toes at least ten times in the first thirty seconds and after that I stopped counting and focused my attention at willing the pain away. Thankfully the song was short in comparison to the others and before Colin could ask for another, I jumped apart from him and hobbled away as fast as I could. Char met me halfway to a chair and took some of my weight. We were so close to reaching our destination when a dark figure loomed into our view. I looked up in surprise and straight into Darcy's steel gray eyes.

"Could I have the next dance Elizabeth?" He abruptly asked.

"Sure." _Wait. Did I just accept him? My toes are killing me, what am I thinking?_ "But could it wait for a bit, my toes are a bit sore at the moment."

"Yes. I will get some ice for them, just stay seated."

As soon as I sat down, a bit shell shocked, Charlotte asked, "Lizzie? Do you know what you just did? You just agreed to dance with Darcy."

"I know, but there's no way to get out of it now is there?" My heart plummeted when Charlotte nodded.

True to his word though, Darcy returned with some ice to help stop the throbbing pain which had replaced the soreness. After half an hour, the pain stopped and I finally stood up and faced Darcy. _Might as well get it over with as soon as possible._

"Well, let's dance!"

Darcy followed me to the dance floor. We were just about to step onto it, when Colin, once again, magically appeared. He looked as though he was going to say something to me, but before he could, he did a double take at my partner and his jaw dropped open.

"Mr. Darcy! I am so humbled to meet you sir. My name is Colin Collins." And here he executed a small bow. "I am training to become your aunt's accountant, maybe you have heard of me from her?" To which Darcy shook his head no. "Well, that is all fine, but let me tell you how kind and caring my patroness is. If she could treat her employees with such care, I can't imagine how she would treat her own flesh and blood."

Before Colin began his rambling, Darcy's deep voice rang out. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Collins, but if you do not mind, I was on my way to dance with Elizabeth here, so if you will excuse us…"

"Ah, Elizabeth. Is she not a beauty? I don't mind if you borrow my date Mr. Darcy, please, go ahead. I don't want to get in your way." Colin stepped aside.

At the mention of me being Colin's date, Darcy stiffened a little and took hold of my hand. Abruptly, almost rudely, he walked past Colin with me behind. When we were in the midst of the dancing crowd, Darcy finally stopped and took a hold of my waist with his hands. Seeing as the band was still playing slow songs, probably by request from Charlie, I had no choice but to put my hands on his shoulders. For some time we danced liked that in total silence.

"Do you never talk Darcy?" I finally broke the silence.

"You know that I do Elizabeth, but only when I find that there is a need to express my views." We once again lapsed into silence.

Then, as if though to take revenge on Darcy, because I was sure the reason George didn't come with me was due to him, though he had denied it, I brought George up. "I met an acquaintance of yours, George, this morning again Darcy. He and I have become such good friends that we tell each other practically everything." I looked closely into Darcy's face to see if he would give away some look that would verify George's story, but as always, it remained impassive.

"George has been blessed with a friendly and charming personality, that I would find it hard for you two to not be friends."

Seeing as I had failed in gathering any information, I tried another topic. "There seem to be a lot of couples present at the party tonight."

Darcy just made a non-committal sound in his throat.

"My God! Why don't you say something! I've been trying to make conversation, but you seem to be so resolved to pass this dance away in silence! Please say something!" I begged.

"Do you always feel the need to talk all the time Elizabeth?" Darcy asked.

"No actually. I would prefer to be a silent and aloof toward all my partners thank you very much." I replied back sarcastically.

Darcy's mouth lifted in the corners just a bit, but still he didn't speak. "Fine, have it your way. We won't talk for the rest of this dance!"

The song seemed to go on forever. _Why of all times did they have to play the longest slow song on Earth at the moment I was dancing with Darcy? Why is it that the world is out to get me!_ Finally the dance ended and Darcy escorted me back to where Charlotte was standing.

"Thank you for the dance Elizabeth, I greatly enjoyed it." Then he walked away, his hand once more in his pocket like it had been for the entire week.

"Come on Char. I think I just want to lie down for the rest of the night. Let's go to the bedroom I stayed in last week." I led Char to the back of the floor and opened the door to the bedroom and we both slipped inside.

"So? How was dancing with Darcy like?" Char pounced on me.

"We didn't speak once! He was so insufferable! I'm just glad that he only asked for one dance." I sighed. "He probably regretted asking me halfway through. Did I mention that Colin showed up just before and made an utter fool of himself? Oh and that Darcy is the nephew of Headmistress De Bourgh? Now the ginormous apartment makes sense." I flopped back on the bed.

"No, no and no. Well I guess Colin will be Colin. And your whole spiel about Darcy regretting asking you to dance is so wrong that you have no idea. He couldn't keep his eyes of you the entire time you were dancing. It was like he was mesmerized by you. You've now got two, well three, admirers if you count George Wickham." Char said.

I was in no mood or had the strength to reply, so I just lay back on the bed without uttering a single word. Charlotte and I passed the night like that, talking and when it was time to go, we surreptitiously sneaked out of the room and joined Jane to leave. As we said our goodbyes, I felt Darcy's gaze on me the whole time. _Maybe what Charlotte said had some truth in it. But does he really like me?_

William

I watched Elizabeth talk and then dance with a gangly man-boy and it seemed as though an arrow had pierced my heart. _Why is he dancing with her? More importantly, what is Elizabeth doing dancing with an idiot like him? It should be me she is dancing with, me!_ I continued to watch them and saw the ever present pain on Elizabeth's face when her partner trod on her foot again. The song ended and Elizabeth hobbled away from him, met halfway by her friend Charlotte, who helped guide her to a chair. _Go ask her to dance you idiot! Go now before you lose your nerve._ Without my consent, my feet began to move toward her and in a matter of seconds, I stood in front of the two girls. Elizabeth looked up in surprise, her pain evident in her eyes.

"Could I have the next dance Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Sure, but could it wait for a bit, my toes are a bit sore at the moment." Elizabeth winced once more and I felt like smashing that man's face for hurting her.

"Yes. I will get some ice for them, just stay seated." I hurried to the kitchen to get the ice, wanting Elizabeth to have relief as soon as possible.

I came back in five minutes and saw her still sitting in her chair. Without a word, she took the ice from me and placed it on her feet. Half an hour later, Elizabeth stood up, shakily at first, but then stood straight and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, let's dance!" She said with a determined look in her eyes.

_Why does it seem as though she was preparing herself for war?_ Amused, I followed after her and before we stepped onto the floor, her idiot dance partner showed up.

"Mr. Darcy! I am so humbled to meet you sir. My name is Colin Collins." He bowed to me, and I began to feel a bit exasperated. "I am training to become your aunt's accountant, maybe you have heard of me from her?" To answer his question, I shook my head slowly. "Well, that is all fine, but let me tell you how kind and caring my patroness is. If she could treat her employees with such care, I can't imagine how she would treat her own flesh and blood."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Collins, but if you do not mind, I was on my way to dance with Elizabeth here, so if you will excuse us…" I interrupted, trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Is she not a beauty? I don't mind if you borrow my date Mr. Darcy, please, go ahead. I don't want to get in your way." Colin stepped aside for us to continue on our path.

At the word 'my date', I grabbed Elizabeth's hand to reassure myself that she was still standing beside me. Immediately after, I pulled Elizabeth toward the floor and did not stop until we were surrounding by the moving bodies of others. _Date? She was that fool's date? Why would she agree to something like that? This makes no sense with the Elizabeth that I know._ I put my hands on her waist and Elizabeth's rested on my shoulders. We danced in silence like that for sometime. I relished each moment, each beat, memorising the feel of her in my arms.

Suddenly, Elizabeth said, "Do you never talk Darcy?"

Incredulous, I replied, "You know that I do Elizabeth, but only when I find that there is a need to express my views."

Thankfully, we lapsed back into silence. I enjoyed the quiet and took that time to appreciate and memorize each feature of her face. I could not stop myself from staring at her. Elizabeth's face suddenly perked up and for some reason, a feeling of dread overcame me.

"I met an acquaintance of yours, George, this morning again Darcy. He and I have become such good friends that we tell each other practically everything." She peered into my face, trying to decipher what was going on in my mind.

_Why was she bringing that scoundrel up at a time like this? Hasn't she figured out by now that he is not exactly my favourite person?_ Not wanting to be rude, I replied to her statement in a state of disbelief and rising anger.

Disappointment was evident on her face and not being able to goad me, she said something else. I made a noise, hoping that it could pass for a reasonable answer because, I had to admit, I had not heard one word that she had said, her eyes had captivated me.

Exasperated, Elizabeth burst out and said, "My God! Why don't you say something! I've been trying to make conversation, but you seem to be so resolved to pass this dance away in silence! Please say something!"

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Do you always feel the need to talk all the time Elizabeth?"

Angrily, she huffed out, "No actually. I would prefer to be a silent and aloof toward all my partners thank you very much."

I smiled at her perception of me. _She doesn't know me very well. It seems that my first impression has made her prejudiced against me. I wish she would let her guard down for a moment so that I could show her who I truly was and maybe, just maybe, she may begin to return my feelings._

"Fine, have it your way. We won't talk for the rest of this dance!"

The dance, in my opinion, ended too quickly and reluctantly, I let go of her and led her back to her friend. I paused by her side for a moment, looking down and quickly etching into my brain the image that she presented with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"Thank you for the dance Elizabeth, I greatly enjoyed it."

As I walked away, I put my hand into my pocket and fingered the ribbon that was always present on my person. _Tonight was a good night. I never thought I would see the day when I would enjoy this annual party, but it has come. The only thing I regret is that it is my last year here, I won't be able to experience another moment like this at this party ever again. At least I got a chance to dance with her._ I fingered the ribbon all night long, rejecting Caroline's subtle and not so subtle hints for a dance, wanting to hold onto the feeling of Elizabeth dancing in my arms for as long as I could. I did not see her again after our dance, but when it was time for goodbyes, there she was, standing next to Jane. Though I knew it was improper to stare, I could not help myself as I refreshed my memory of the image she presented over and over again. _I wonder if she managed to get a glimpse as to my feelings this evening. I sure hope she did and that she returns them fully too._

**So?how was it?you like?ill only be able to tell if you guys REVIEW!so please do,thnx!**


End file.
